Borrowed Time
by ChildofDarkness
Summary: "My whole life is borrowed time." A demon girl possessess the powers to cause depression and devastation, in the process only being able to experience those feelings herself. Can the Urameshi team learn something from her and maybe even help her?
1. Raindrops and Falling Petals

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I also don't know if anyone else has done a story like this so I am sorry if they have. I got this idea when I was listening to depressing music so . . . yeah.  
  
Chapter 1: Raindrops and Falling Petals  
  
Rain fell from the dark, cloudy sky, casting gloom upon the empty streets. Shops were closed, and some even boarded up. Only a few pedestrians walked the streets, along with only a few cars driving down the road. The rain seemed to chase away all the happiness and warmth from the city. A flower stand seemed to hold the last hope of these feelings, some flowers sitting outside in the rain. The raindrops fell onto the roses petals, making them shimmer and gleam even without sunlight.  
Kurama stopped next to this particular flower stand. He glanced down at the wet roses and picked one delicately up and put it to his nose. The scent was sweet and beautiful, filling Kurama with hope.  
"Kurama, must you always stop to smell the flowers?" Hiei asked, kind of ironically.  
Kurama looked over to his left at his companion, smiling.  
"Hiei, taking time to experience something beautiful isn't a waste. In fact, it should be something more people should do," Kurama answered.  
"Hn. Whatever, let's just go."  
Kurama nodded and walked on with Hiei, the crimson rose still in his hand and his other hand in his pocket. The rain dampened their hair and clothes but they didn't mind.  
"I don't even see why we are walking through this place where all these mortals live. We have absolutely nothing to gain from this pointless experience," Hiei muttered in his usual heartless voice.  
Before Kurama could respond there was a sound of squeeling tires and a loud crash. At the corner up ahead two cars stood entangled in each other. Kurama and Hiei watched the drivers of the two cars get out and start yelling back and forth. The few passerby's that stood watching seemed especially glum.  
Then Kurama saw them and gasped. It was the cloaked figure, the reason he had come back to roam these streets. He had seen this particular person twice before, first at a fire, next at a building where a tree had fallen into its side, and now here, at a car crash. It was as if this person showed up at every disaster.  
Hiei looked up at Kurama when he heard the fox demon gasp.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"That cloaked figure."  
Hiei looked to where Kurama was looking. The hooded figure turned away and started walking slowly down the sidewalk.  
"I brought you along because I needed your agility to help me catch them. This is the third time I have seen them, every time at some sort of disaster," Kurama explained.  
"So you didn't invite me for my amazing social skills and wonderful company? Kurama I am hurt," Hiei joked in his normal tone.  
Kurama smirked.  
"I am amazed, for this is a once in a lifetime thing to hear you joke around, Hiei, but I am afraid that I must ask you to stop. I don't want to lose this person. We must follow them."  
"Right."  
Kurama and Hiei walked slowly ahead and followed the cloaked figure at a good distance. They were lead into the forest, away from the city. The rain was still coming down, and with the forest blocking out even the slightest hints of the sun's light, the atmosphere seemed even gloomier and maybe even a bit frightening. Or could it be something else that kept this tension high in the air?  
"Hiei, quickly run in front of them and block them off," Kurama whispered.  
Hiei nodded and in the blink of an eye had vanished from Kurama's side.  
"Excuse me," Kurama called out.  
The cloaked figure halted and turned around slowly to face Kurama.  
"I couldn't help notice that you have been at several different accidents," Kurama said friendly.  
"What do you want?" the figure asked.  
Kurama noticed that Hiei had appeared a little ways behind this person. He shifted his gaze back to the cloak. He had also noticed that the cloaked figure's voice was that of a woman's.  
"Well, miss, I was wondering whether you follow destruction or if you just happen to be there by coincidence?" Kurama continued.  
The air was silent. Only the light patter of raindrops against solid objects could be heard.  
"Tell your short friend to please remove himself from behind me," she finally said.  
Hiei's eyes went wide. How did she know he was behind her? She hadn't turned around and she couldn't have heard him. Hiei had made sure of that. He had been as quiet as possible. But the more important question was what was she? Of course a mere mortal wouldn't be able to detect him. Hiei placed his hand on his sword, which had been hidden by his outer black cloak, and was ready at any moment to use it.  
"You seem to be more than a mere mortal," Kurama said, as if reading Hiei's mind. "There would be no other way for you to be able to sense my companion's presence behind you. Please, remove your cloak so that we may be able to talk more easily."  
Kurama twirled the rose around in his fingers slowly, his hand hung down at his side, and his other hand still remained in his pocket.  
"I do not wish to speak with you any further," she replied.  
Kurama and Hiei sensed that she meant to depart. Hiei, of course, didn't want to allow this. He disappeared and reappeared where the figure had been standing, sword drawn. But the girl was gone. She had disappeared about the same time as Hiei did. Kurama walked slowly up to him.  
"Do you know where this caped girl has gotten to?" Kurama asked.  
"No. She ran away too fast, even for me to see," Hiei answered, sheathing his sword.  
"Hmm."  
Kurama brought the rose to his nose again, once more sniffing it's fragrance. But instead of the sweet, beautiful feeling that he had taken in before, he took in a sad, unmoving sensation. He let his arm fall down by his side, a rose petal falling off the flower with the gust of wind created by this motion. It floated to the ground and landed softly in the grass. The rose slipped out of Kurama's fingers, falling next to the petal. Raindrops fell with light taps onto the dead organism and it's beautiful blood color, making it once again gleam and shine without any sun. 


	2. Ticking Clocks and Falling Trees

Chapter 2: Ticking Clocks and Falling Trees  
  
A single ray of sunlight shone through the thick black curtains that covered the window. The light fell across an all black comforter on a black bed. Amaranta stared sadly at the far wall as she lay in bed, only her lower body covered by the comforter. Her arms acted as a pillow under her face. Everything was quiet in the room except for the light ticking of a clock.  
The comforter next to Amaranta rustled and a man sat up next to her, his long black hair falling off his shoulders and onto his bare chest. He rubbed some sleep out of his eyes with his left palm. Amaranta didn't look over at him, but he looked down at her. She felt his fingers lightly trace the groove down the middle of her bare back, up and down. She didn't move.  
"How long have you been awake?" he whispered into her ear.  
Amaranta could feel his breath on her cheek. She didn't answer, just blinked. He leaned down and gently kissed her neck a couple of times. But Amaranta still didn't move or speak. Again she just blinked. He hovered a couple inches above her bare body.  
"Hmph."  
He slid out of bed and grabbed a black robe from off a nearby chair. He slipped it on and tied it as he walked over to Amaranta's end of the bed. He bent down and looked into her face. He rubbed her soft cheek with the back of his hand then slid one of his long fingernails roughly across it. Amaranta just blinked and continued to stare sadly ahead.  
"Come on. Time to get up. You've got work to do."  
He got to his feet and walked away from her and into a bathroom. He shut the door and soon running water could be heard. Amaranta blinked then sat up. She got out of bed, letting the blankets slip from her naked body. She grabbed some under garments and slipped them on. Then she grabbed her normal long, wavy, black skirt and pulled it on over her legs and pulled her black shirt on over her head.  
Amaranta brushed her long black hair out and tied it up in its usual style, with different sized braids in various parts of her hair. She swung a dark brown cloak off a rack and around her shoulders, fastening it under her chin. She drew the hood over her face and stared out of it with her dark brown almost black eyes. There was no emotion on her face, only sadness and despair.  
Amaranta swept out of the room, closing the door behind her. Running water and the slow, light ticking of the clock could still be heard in the now empty room. When the man emerged from the bathroom he would find her gone, like usual. And he wouldn't care, like usual.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The sun was shining brightly and it was a nice day out. An accident would be easy to see, but a cloaked figure would be even easier. The stores and shops were now open for business and many civilians wandered the streets. More cars had come out and were driving towards their destination.  
  
Kurama and Hiei walked side by side through the city. Kurama was still determined to find this mystery woman and, since the encounter from the day before, so was Hiei. His sword was hidden away under his outer black cloak again. Both of their hands were placed in their pockets.  
"I don't see her," Hiei said, looking around.  
"Be patient, Hiei. I have a feeling she will turn up very shortly."  
They continued to walk on. Not even five minutes after Kurama had said this they heard a woman scream.  
"Come on."  
Kurama and Hiei ran towards the sound and saw a woman shrieking at a man who was running away with her purse.  
"We must stop him," Kurama said, running forward.  
Hiei, being faster, got in front of the man before Kurama. The man halted and looked down at Hiei.  
"Get out of my way, runt," he huffed.  
"Runt? Heh. Hand over the bag and maybe I'll spare your pathetic life," Hiei answered.  
Kurama was now behind the man.  
"Do as he says. He doesn't bluff."  
"Huh?"  
The man turned around and looked at Kurama then looked back at Hiei. He started inching towards one side.  
"Who are you people?"  
"Just hand over the bag already," Hiei said impatiently.  
"You're a bunch of freaks!"  
The man dropped the purse and ran away.  
"Hn. What a pathetic excuse for a living soul," Hiei said, picking up the purse.  
Kurama took it from him and handed it back to the woman, searching the crowd for a cloaked figure. His gaze fell upon one walking away. Hiei stood at Kurama's side and also saw her. They didn't need to say anything to each other. They already knew to follow her.  
Again they were lead into the forest. The woman stopped but didn't turn around. Kurama and Hiei stopped, looking at her in anticipation of what she was going to do.  
"Do you think I don't know you are behind me?" she asked.  
"What?" Kurama and Hiei breathed.  
"Why else do you think I would lead you into the forest again?"  
She turned around and faced them.  
"Why do you keep following me?" she asked.  
"You never answered my question," Kurama said, smirking a little. "Do you follow destruction or happen to be there by coincidence?"  
"Neither."  
"Please explain."  
"In a sense I cause it. I cause the devastation, the fear, the anger, the sadness, the depression."  
Kurama opened his mouth to ask another question but it was cut short. There was a loud cracking noise and his eyes darted to a nearby tree falling towards the cloaked figure. Hiei stood nearby, his sword drawn. He had cut the tree down in hopes of trapping this woman.  
"Hiei, we could have resorted to less violent methods," Kurama whispered to his friend.  
"Your talk was making me impatient," Hiei answered.  
The woman's attention had been all drawn towards Kurama that she hadn't had time to notice what Hiei had done. She backed up slowly, the tree falling closer and closer to her. Hiei watched her. Why wasn't she using her speed to get out of the way? He knew she was capable. There was a loud crash and the tree fell, its branches engulfing the cloaked figure. Kurama gasped and ran over to where she had been, followed by Hiei.  
Beneath the thick leaves and branches Kurama could see her body. She was unconscious but still alive and well. There would only be a few scrapes and bruises but nothing too serious. Even though the sun was out the woman seemed to be shrouded in shadow and darkness. When he would feel her skin later he would notice that it was cold despite the heat. Who was this woman? Was what she had said before really true? Did she really cause those things? 


	3. Refuge at Yusuke's house

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. I'll try to keep this to your liking.  
  
Chapter 3: Refuge at Yusuke's house  
  
"You could have at least resulted to less violent methods, Hiei."  
The moon was rising, engulfing the world into shadows of another night. Hiei and Kurama had retreated to Yusuke's house with the girl. His mother was gone for the night, most likely at some party getting drunk with friends. Botan had been over Yusuke's house discussing his next mission with him, and when she had seen the girl's tattered and torn clothes, caused by the tree's branches, she insisted on getting the girl into proper, un-mauled garments.  
"I did what was necessary. We got the girl, that's what you wanted."  
They stood outside of Yusuke's bedroom, where the girl lay sleeping. She had yet to wake from the unconscious world since the falling tree. Yusuke was also in the hall, upset about being kicked out of his own room. Botan was the only one sitting with the girl right now.  
"Well I just hope you didn't do any serious harm to her," Kurama finished.  
He didn't wish to argue with Hiei anymore.  
"How long until she is awake? I'd like to go back into my own room, you know," Yusuke said from the ground.  
He looked up at the two demons and yawned.  
"Be patient, Yusuke. A tree fell on her. Right now she needs to recover," Kurama answered.  
"Whatever."  
Kurama leaned against the wall next to Yusuke.  
"So what is the new mission Koenma has you involved in?" Kurama asked, trying to indulge him in conversation and get everyone's mind off the mystery girl.  
"Some demon guy is causing trouble. Koenma wants me to defeat him then needs to get him back to spirit world. The kid says this guy is tough, though," Yusuke replied.  
"How tough?"  
"Tough enough to ask your help. He was going to come to you and Hiei tomorrow about it."  
"Hmm. So what do you think, Hiei? Care to lend a helping hand?"  
"Hnn. If there is a battle then of course."  
Hiei was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the door than Kurama and Yusuke. A knock on the front door interrupted the silence around the door. Yusuke got up and walked lazily to greet the person.  
"I'm sorry I'm late. I came as soon as I could," Keiko's voice trailed to Kurama and Hiei's ears.  
"It's alright, Keiko. Come join the party."  
Yusuke led her to the others.  
"Hello," she greeted, smiling. "So what did you all want?"  
"Hiei and Kurama caught a girl they had been following for a couple days. She's in the room under strict supervision from Botan. She won't let any of us in there," Yusuke explained.  
Keiko looked over at Kurama and then at Hiei.  
"You two were stalking some girl?"  
"Well I wouldn't exactly call it stalking. More like keeping her under supervision. If what she told us is true, it seems that she may be a demon. Whether good or evil, we haven't figured out yet. We must wait until she wakes to learn the answer to that question," Kurama said.  
"Oh, ok. I see. Well let me go in there and see what's going on."  
Keiko walked up to the door and slid it open. She stepped in and slid the door shut behind her.  
"Great. Now we've lost Keiko," Yusuke muttered.  
Kurama looked at Yusuke.  
"I am a bit surprised you are able to find something to joke about in a situation like this."  
"Eh."  
Yusuke shrugged and leaned against the wall next to Kurama again. It was a couple more minutes of silent waiting until they heard the door slide open. Keiko and Botan stepped into the hall, the door still open behind them. Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei looked at them.  
"Well?"  
"She's awake." 


	4. The Flower That Never Fades

A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was on vacation.  
  
Chapter 4: The Flower That Never Fades  
  
Amaranta looked around at everyone from where she lay in Yusuke's bed. This was a foreign place to her and these people were strangers. She didn't move, though. She stayed put. It didn't matter where she was or what type of people surrounded her. Her fate would always remain the same and she knew it. She knew what was coming soon and she couldn't stop it. No one could alter their fate.  
"So, you're awake finally."  
Amaranta turned her gaze onto Kurama, who had spoken.  
"Please, what is your name?" he continued.  
She blinked, gazing up at him for a minute.  
"I am called Amaranta, although I doubt that is my true name."  
All of them seemed to be content with this answer.  
"What were you doing at all those . . . accidents, I guess you could call them?" Hiei asked almost immediately after she had answered.  
Amaranta turned her gaze to the short demon, the one who had severed the tree. Visions of her previous meetings with him appeared in her mind.  
"I already told you."  
"Please," Kurama urged before Hiei had a chance to speak, "freshen our minds."  
She blinked.  
"Very well. I needed to be there, to cause all the emotions that flowed through the humans systems when the disasters struck."  
"So, you're a demon that causes human feelings?" Yusuke asked.  
Amaranta looked over at him.  
"No. Like I have told those two," she started, looking over at Kurama and Hiei, "I cause all the emotions related to disasters or accidents. So, in a sense, I cause heartbreak, devastation, regret, sadness, depression, need I go on?"  
"No, that is good enough," Kurama answered.  
"But what about all the disasters that are happening right now all around the world?" Yusuke asked. "Who's causing the emotions for those?"  
"Do you honestly think I would be the only demon possessing these powers? There are others, like me. Many more, causing that."  
Amaranta kept her gaze on Yusuke, not blinking. Her dark eyes stared deeply into the pits of his. Yusuke suddenly began to shrink back, tears forming in his eyes.  
"How rude of us," Kurama said, breaking the silence that had formed. Amaranta's gaze faltered and she looked over at Kurama. "We never introduced ourselves to you."  
Yusuke began to regain his composure.  
"I don't care who you may be. Soon now it won't even matter who I was," Amaranta answered.  
Ignoring what she had just said, Kurama said, "I'm Kurama, this is Hiei, Yusuke, Botan, and Keiko."  
Kurama motioned to each person standing around the bed. Amaranta's eyes followed the motion made by his hand, but still showed no emotion towards any of them. It was as if this greeting was really a death sentence in disguise.  
"Alright everyone. I think she is feeling a little crowded," Botan said in her usual cheery voice. "Why don't the guys go and fix her up something to eat, huh?"  
"Fine. I guess we could scrounge something up, seeing as how we aren't wanted here," Yusuke muttered.  
"Yep. Get going now."  
Botan motioned for the boys to leave the room with her hands. They walked out slowly one by one, but Kurama, who was last, stopped at the door and turned around.  
"Botan, Keiko, may I have a word with our guest for a minute. Alone."  
Botan and Keiko looked a little taken aback at this request. Knowing Kurama, though, they trusted he wouldn't do anything harmful to the girl.  
"Alright, Kurama. But don't take too long," Keiko said, although she didn't smile.  
"Don't worry, it should only take a minute."  
Keiko and Botan, feeling a little unsure, left the room and closed the door behind them. Kurama stood alone in the room with the girl demon. They stared deep into each other's eyes, neither one blinking or backing down. The moon's pale light danced into the room through the closed window, casting shadows on everything. The silence seemed to last forever but finally Kurama decided to break it. 


	5. Borrowed Time

Chapter 5: Borrowed Time  
  
"Amaranta, that's a beautiful name. Although, I don't think it suits you," Kurama said.  
Amaranta remained silent. Kurama walked a couple steps to the side and pulled a rose out of his pocket. He looked down at it, between his two fingers.  
"After all, the name means the flower that never fades."  
Kurama looked over at the girl.  
"I guess you could say it's ironic in a way."  
Kurama could still not get a response from her.  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Amaranta asked sadly.  
Kurama's eyes lifted from the rose, where they had fallen when he was unable to get a response, and landed on Amaranta.  
"Fine, I'll get right to the point if that's what you want." Kurama breathed in. "Why didn't you move out of the way of the tree earlier today?"  
Amaranta blinked.  
"I know you could have dodged it easily, but instead you chose to get caught up in its branches. Why?"  
"It didn't matter."  
"What didn't matter?"  
"It didn't matter if I had stayed or left. I knew I wouldn't have died from the tree, just as I know that none of you are going to kill me, either."  
"Yes, we had no intention of taking your life, but you aren't answering my question. Why did you stay?"  
"Because, if I had left then it would have just prolonged my future."  
"Please explain."  
"My fate is sealed. I can't escape it. If I had dodged the tree, you and Hiei would have caught me another way."  
"Are you also psychic?"  
"No. My fate is just something I know. I was destined to meet all of you, as you all were destined to meet me."  
"If you don't mind my asking, what is your fate?"  
Amaranta blinked then looked away. Kurama continued to look at her though. There was a long silence. Kurama was about to say something to break it when she looked at him again and opened her mouth.  
"In four days time, I will die, along with my master."  
Kurama gasped. Amaranta's gaze fell onto the blanket that was covering her lower body.  
"There must be something you can do to stop this event, to stop your time from running out."  
"There's nothing anyone can do to stop the inevitable from occurring. My whole life is borrowed time. My fate is sealed."  
Kurama didn't know what to say. What could you say to someone who knew they were going to die and couldn't do anything about it? He bowed his head and shut his eyes lightly.  
"I'm sorry."  
"You shouldn't be."  
Kurama raised his head. He didn't want to discuss the topic of this girl's death anymore. It was depressing and thinking he couldn't do anything to stop it was frustrating.  
"You mentioned something about a master. Who is this master of yours?"  
"He is called Braeden."  
"From the dark valley."  
"Yes. He is a demon himself, a very wicked one at that. He finds sick pleasure in torturing people until they beg for their death. You will find no mercy in him."  
"I wouldn't expect to find mercy in any demon."  
Kurama and Amaranta stared into each other's eyes in silence, Kurama's stare warm and caring while Amaranta's was cold and sad. This seemed to last awhile, the moon moved to a different position in the night sky, casting the shadows its light created in different directions than before. But a knock on the door made Kurama break the bond and look at the motionless wood.  
"Food is ready," came Botan's voice.  
"We'll be right there," Kurama answered.  
He listened carefully and heard her light footsteps leaving the door. He looked back over at Amaranta, who didn't seem to have moved at all since the intrusion.  
"One more question before we go eat."  
"What?"  
"Whenever I see you, you are always sad, or at least look it. Why?"  
"I can never experience any feelings that aren't related to destruction or accidents. It is a simple price to pay for the type of demon I happen to be. There will only be one moment in my life when I will feel anything close to happiness, and that will be when I die, and I will die because I feel happiness." 


	6. The First Day of the Rest of Her Life

A/N: Sorry for not updating. I was gone for four weeks at camp. But I'm back so yeah.  
  
Chapter 6: The First Day of the Rest of Her Life  
  
Hiei sat watching Amaranta, who was looking out the window at the rising sun, her face expressionless. What had Kurama talked to her about? Ever since he had come out of the room he seemed different, sadder, more depressed. This demon seemed to have that affect on people. He had seen what happened to Yusuke when she had kept her gaze in his eyes, and his into hers. Kurama sat down next to Hiei, causing his thoughts to vanish.  
"Kurama," Hiei began.  
His friend looked warily over at the demon, who was interrupted at the light sound of knocking billowing from the front door. Kurama got to his feet and answered the call for Yusuke. He walked back into the kitchen not alone but with Kuwabara and Ukina.  
"Hello Kuwabara," Botan greeted. "Ukina, how are you enjoying your time in the mortal world?"  
"Kazuma is showing me a great time," the ice apparition replied in her normally sweet voice.  
"That's good."  
Botan forced a smile to meet Ukina's.  
"Is something wrong?" she asked, her smile faded and noticing the rather grim expressions on everyone's face.  
"It's just this demon over here," Yusuke said, perking up a little. "She's most likely the cause of any of us feeling like crap."  
Ukina watched Amaranta, who hadn't looked away from the window. The baggy boxer shorts and oversized T-shirt were out of place on the dismal, pale looking figure.  
"She looks like a demon," Kuwabara commented, causing Ukina's gaze to falter over to him. "What do you mean she is most likely the cause?"  
Kuwabara and Ukina took a seat as Kurama explained about everything that had happened and what the girl had said.  
"Freaky," Kuwabara said when Kurama had finished.  
"I need to walk," Hiei said bluntly, standing up. "Kurama, join me."  
"If you wish." He turned to Amaranta. "Amaranta, would you like to come along as well?"  
She looked over at Kurama, which surprised him a little, and got to her feet.  
"I don't care."  
She walked slowly away. Keiko gasped and stood up quickly.  
"Wait. You can't go out in that."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The sun had now risen and cast dark shadows from the trees in the forest. Although the canopy was thick, some rays were able to sneak through and light up patches of the earth ground. Hiei and Kurama watched Amaranta walking a little ways in front of them. The white sundress that reached her ankles (property of Keiko's) contrasted greatly with the darkened surroundings. The simple white tennis shoes (also property of Keiko's) made little noise against the twig and leaf littered ground.  
"Kurama," Hiei began, wanting to continue what he had began to say back at the house, "what did you discuss with the girl?"  
"We just furthered the conversation about her master and why she had decided to hold her ground against the tree," Kurama answered, as if it was nothing.  
Hiei didn't say anything, but looked at the ground. As Kurama spoke, his vision returned to watch the fox demon.  
"Although, I found something very interesting in what she had to say."  
"What was it?"  
Kurama paused for a second, his gaze falling, before he said, "Well, she told me about a fate that has been bestowed upon her and why she is doomed to meet it."  
"What is the fate?" Hiei asked when he noticed Kurama had paused again.  
"She says that in four days time she will die. According to her, she will die because she will be happy and she will be happy because she is dying." Kurama paused. "This is the first day of the rest of her life."  
Hiei, expressionless, looked over at Amaranta, who was kneeling next to a small patch of flowers. Her long braid was draped partly over her shoulder, and a butterfly landed on an outstretched finger. Unlike most people in this situation, Amaranta looked solemn, expressionless, maybe even a little depressed.  
"You mean to try and help her," said Hiei, still looking at her.  
"Of course. I would greatly appreciate your assistance if the need should arise."  
The butterfly took off from her finger, dancing among the trees, in and out of the sunrays. Amaranta looked after it, almost longingly. Hiei glanced away.  
"Hn. I don't see why you want to help the demon. It's her own problem what fate has in store for her." Hiei looked at Kurama. "Kurama, you can't help everyone."  
Kurama sighed, looking at the ground.  
"I realize that." He paused. "But that doesn't mean I can't try and help some."  
"Sometimes it's useless to try if you know from the start that it's a lost cause."  
Hiei and Kurama stood in silence looking at one another for a couple seconds. It was as if they were exchanging some verses telepathically. They looked over to the now empty patch of flowers where Amaranta had been seated. She was gone. But where could she have disappeared to?  
"Hiei," Kurama began, but Hiei already seemed to know what Kurama was going to say.  
Hiei had vanished from Kurama's side in the blink of an eye, a gust of wind swept quickly past the patch of flowers and through the trees. The flowers were blown in one direction, the petals ruffling and breaking loose. The soft, different colored petals drifted slowly to the ground, landing in the grass of the silent surroundings. 


	7. From the Dark Valley

Chapter 7: From the Dark Valley  
  
Hiei stopped suddenly, being extremely silent. He didn't want to interrupt the scene being played before his eyes.  
"I missed you last night," a man said.  
Hiei watched as Amaranta didn't respond. At first he thought the man might go off on her for not replying, his long black hair and dark features gave off that assumption, but the look on his face told Hiei that the man must be used to it.  
The man stepped closer to the demon girl. "Where have you been?"  
"Does it matter? You've found me," Amaranta answered in her normally emotionless tone.  
Hiei was a little surprised that she wasn't willing to give out information about them to this stranger, or maybe she was just waiting until they were totally alone to spill the whereabouts of her refuge for the night before. Well he wasn't going to let this girl cause a possible threat. He didn't know who this man she was meeting with was or if he was any danger to the others but he certainly wasn't going to wait until the last minute to find out.  
"Come," the man said, stretching out his hand for her to take. "Time to leave."  
There was a low rustle next to Hiei; turning to the sound, Hiei saw Kurama next to him.  
"Come," they heard the man say again when Amaranta hadn't said anything or made any movement to accept his hand.  
Kurama and Hiei looked over at the couple, seeing the man walking slowly closer in to Amaranta. Kurama gasped, causing Hiei to shift his gaze to his demon friend.  
"What is it?"  
Kurama looked at Hiei and leaned in close as to not let their presence known.  
"That has to be Braeden."  
"Who?"  
"Amaranta's master. During our private conversation he was brought up."  
"Well is this guy someone to be considered a threat?"  
"I'd say so." Kurama looked back over at the man, who now had a hand placed roughly on one of Amaranta's shoulders. "We have to get her away from him."  
No sooner than he had finished saying that than did Hiei disappear from view.  
"No," Amaranta said calmly, firmly.  
"Are you refusing to leave with me?"  
"Yes."  
A dangerous light flashed in Braeden's eyes and he raised his hand in an attempt to slap her. However, before he could move his hand from it's position in the air, Hiei appeared next to them, slashing out with his drawn sword. Braeden jumped back to avoid the attack just in time, a shocked expression on his face gave Hiei some satisfaction.  
"And who might this be? A new friend?" Braeden asked, catching himself and regaining his composure.  
Even though the question was directed at Amaranta, she didn't answer and Hiei found it in himself to respond.  
"It won't make a difference. You're going to be dead soon anyway."  
Hiei, his sword at the ready, face serious, and standing as if about to strike, was taken off guard as the demon man in front of him began to laugh at the words, which were just exchanged.  
"What's so funny?" Hiei asked, becoming very impatient and very annoyed quickly.  
"Just your feeble attempt to make me fear you. If you think you would be able to kill me so easily then you must have absolutely no idea who I am."  
Hiei smirked. "You wouldn't be insulted by that, now would you?"  
"Pff. If a stronger demon said that to me then just maybe I would. But coming from you, don't make me laugh."  
"Too late. Seems I already did."  
Hiei flew at Braeden, sword first. Apparently Hiei had underestimated this demon because he dodged the attacks that were thrown at him with ease. Breathing a little heavily, Hiei stopped and looked back to where Amaranta had been standing. He caught a glimpse of red hair disappearing into the trees. During the dispute Kurama must have grabbed Amaranta to take her to safety.  
"Now it's my turn."  
Hiei looked back to Braeden just in time to avoid an attack meant to end Hiei's life. Braeden looked over to where Hiei had been distracted, seeing Amaranta had gone. He stood erect, poised as if he no longer considered Hiei a threat to his life, not that her ever did.  
"Looks like my bitch has run away. There's no use continuing this useless spat. We both know who would have won anyway. I'll be back for her. In the meantime, sharpen your skills."  
Without another word, Braeden disappeared. Hiei stared at the empty space, which had held his opponent only moments before.  
"Hn."  
Hiei sheathed his sword, turned, then walked in the direction he believed Kurama and Amaranta to be. The silence in the air was still tense from the battle and seemed out of place. It was too sudden and made Hiei keep his guard up even though his foe was long gone. Thinking about what the demon had said, Hiei decided to practice some so that the next time Braeden and him came face to face there would be only one person walking away. He had a feeling he would be meeting Braeden again soon, before Amaranta's time was up, before proper preparation could be established. 


	8. Some People Are Better Off Dead

Chapter 8: Some People Are Better Off Dead  
  
As Hiei came around a tree, he found Kurama and Amaranta in a small clearing, but they weren't alone. A teenager clad in blue robes stood by them, a blue pacifier in his mouth.  
"So, you've finally decided to grace us with your presence, Hiei. I was starting to get impatient," the teenager replied.  
"There was some unfinished business that needed taking care of, Koenma," Hiei replied, not exactly happy to see this familiar face from the spirit world.  
Hiei stopped next to Kurama, facing Koenma. He looked over at Amaranta, who was just staring off to the side, her braid draped over her left shoulder. Why hadn't she wanted to go back with that man, whom Kurama believed to be her master? One would think she would be more willing to take off with her superior. Apparently, though, Hiei was wrong.  
"Well, let's get down to business, shall we?" Kurama suggested.  
"Right. I'm sure Yusuke has already told you that I was going to speak with you two," Koenma began.  
"Yes he did. He said that this new demon is going to be tough to beat."  
"Oh, he is. You don't necessarily have to kill him, though. We just need him stopped. See, he has been gaining a lot of power recently, from what, we don't know. There is a cell in the spirit world for him if you should keep him alive. If not, well then we will have no troubles that may happen in the future."  
"So, you only want him defeated because he is gaining too much power? But a lot of demons gain power. Why should he be the one we watch out for?" Kurama asked, studying Koenma's facial features as if trying to find the answer there.  
"Alright. We've been after this guy for a little while now. He has a bad past, and not too long ago he killed one of the people we hired to bring him down. We find him to be a threat in the future."  
"Do you know which world this demon resides in?" Hiei asked.  
"The last time we've had contact with him he lived here, among the humans."  
"Perhaps," Kurama began, "a picture or name would help us to track this mystery man down."  
"Right, right." Koenma pulled a small picture out of his robes and held it up for Hiei and Kurama to see. "He goes by the name Braeden."  
Kurama and Hiei gasped. The picture showed a long black haired man looking over his shoulder at the camera and smirking. It was Amaranta's master, the demon that Hiei had just fought.  
"Hn. I will defeat this demon personally," Hiei replied.  
"I'm glad to hear that you are willing to accept this mission, Hiei, but you will find that he is harder to defeat than you may think. Kurama and Yusuke are going to have to assist you in this matter."  
"Please, Koenma, don't make me laugh. This guy is going to die by my hands."  
Hiei was going to make sure that his statement would turn out true. He didn't want anyone else killing Braeden. They had promised to battle again, a battle to the deaths. No one was going to stand in the way. Hiei would make sure of that, even if he had to kill the person himself.  
"Hiei, please," Kurama said. "We must talk to Yusuke about all of this before you jump to conclusions."  
"Before I jump to conclusions?" Hiei was getting a little angry. "Kurama, when Braeden disappeared back there he promised me one thing. That one thing was that he would be back to fight me again. Now as I said before, this demon will die by my hands."  
"You've already met him?" Koenma asked.  
"Yes. Just a little while ago. He came for Amaranta, who is apparently a pupil of his," Kurama explained. "He and Hiei had a little dispute."  
Koenma looked over at Amaranta, who was now staring deep into Koenma's eyes. Koenma jumped back in what seemed like fear and quickly turned his gaze back to Hiei and Kurama. "Yes, yes, I see that. Well, if he came to find her then make sure you don't lose her. She may be an important asset in having Braeden reveal himself again. Just don't let her get in the way."  
With that, Koenma left to go back to spirit world, leaving the three demons standing in the silent woods. After a couple minutes, Kurama turned to Hiei.  
"Well, do you think it is time to head back to Yusuke's?"  
"Hn. Whatever." Hiei started walking away. Kurama sighed and looked over at Amaranta. "Ready to go Amaranta?" She looked up at him, expressionless. "Do you mean to kill him? Braeden?" "I think we are going to try to bring him in alive." Kurama gave a weak smile. "Kurama, don't give the girl false hope. I would kill him rather than let him survive," Hiei said without turning around. "I don't care," Amaranta said. "I don't care if he lives or dies." "But he's your master. I would believe that you should care at least some," Kurama said. Amaranta began to walk in the direction Hiei was going in. "Some people are better off dead," she said as she passed by Kurama. Kurama watched her walk after Hiei. She seemed to be the complete opposite of him. Here, Kurama was saying that he would like to save the life of this powerful evil demon, while Amaranta wouldn't care if her master lived or died. Some people are better off dead. How could she say that? It was like she had no sympathy. No one deserved to die, or at least that's what Kurama always thought. He was once told that his niceness was his one weakness. Kurama began to walk after the other two demons, who were a ways in front of him. It was true. Was he too nice for his own good? Should he toughen up a little more? And why was he thinking this now? It had to be because of Amaranta. Kurama found himself wondering what views she had on other things. He would have to have another discussion with her later that night. Maybe she could expose him to things that never occurred to him before. 


	9. An Indescribable Feeling

Chapter 9: An Indescribable Feeling  
  
"Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara left for school just a little while ago," Botan said.  
When the three demons had come back to the Urameshi residence, Botan and Yukina had been the only ones there. Yusuke's mother hadn't even returned from the party she had been at last night.  
"Amazing. I never thought I would see the day when Urameshi would actually attend a class," Hiei said.  
"Keiko made him go, if that's any consolation," Yukina explained.  
Hiei looked at the ice apparition and shrugged.  
"Well then I guess that leaves us to our own devices for the day," Kurama replied. "What would you girls like to do?"  
"Oh, I don't know. I guess we could go into town or something," Botan suggested.  
"That sounds like a nice idea," Yukina agreed, smiling.  
"Hn. Whatever."  
"What about you, Amaranta? Does that sound like a good idea?" Kurama tried, turning to the demon.  
Amaranta just looked at him. "I could care less."  
Kurama broke their gaze first and looked away, feeling a little frightened, cold and depressed. "Well then, to the town it is," he said, cheerfully, apparently hiding those feelings he really felt inside.  
The five walked into town not talking much. The streets were busy for a mid-morning weekday. All the shops were open and everyone was wearing a smile. But as they passed by the small strange group, their smiles faded and they wore expressions of either sadness or anger until they were well away. When this would happen, Kurama would look at the back of Amaranta. He knew she was the one causing it, he knew she couldn't help it.  
"Oh, what a cute little outfit," Botan exclaimed, running up to a window of a store.  
Kurama's concentration was broken and his thoughts scattered. He looked to where Botan was now joined by Yukina. They were smiling and whispering, most likely about the outfit. Botan turned around to look at Hiei and Kurama.  
"Boys, we're going to run into the store and check out some of the things they have." She smiled at them. "We'll be back shortly." Yukina and Botan walked into the store.  
Kurama smiled after them, until he noticed Amaranta standing off to the side by herself. She was looking down at some roses by a flower vender. "Amaranta," he called, grabbing her attention. "Why don't you go into the store with Botan and Yukina. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you joined them."  
Amaranta, obediently, left the organisms and walked slowly into the store. Hiei and Kurama stared after her. They could see her walk up to the other two girls, who were searching through a rack of clothes.  
"Kurama," Hiei said softly, interrupting the silence.  
"Yes." Kurama looked to his friend, who was still looking into the store at the girls. They were smiling, except for Amaranta of course, and holding up an outfit.  
"When you hold your gaze with the demon girl, what type of feelings wash over you?"  
Kurama ruffled his brow. Where could Hiei be going with this? What was troubling this cold-hearted demons mind?  
"Well, the same that everyone else would get, I suppose. There's depression, sadness, a little anger once, and I think I also felt a little frightened before, too." Kurama paused and studied Hiei, trying to figure him out. "Why?"  
Hiei looked up abruptly at Kurama. The look on his face, in his eyes, was indescribable.  
"No reason." Hiei looked back to the store. Botan and Yukina were still going through some racks. Amaranta, however, stood away from them, looking down at the ground.  
"Hiei. Please tell me what's troubling you. You know I won't tell a soul if you wish for me to keep it secret."  
Hiei's gaze didn't falter. "Fine. I'll tell you, but if you laugh or suggest something you know I'll disapprove of, I'll personally rip out your voice box."  
"Alright, Hiei. I'll try my best to leave my advice to your liking."  
Hiei smirked and looked up at Kurama. But as his gaze fell back to the building, so did his smirk fall. "Those are the feelings you receive when your gaze is locked with this demons. But when mine is I get entirely different feelings."  
Kurama hadn't even known Hiei had ever locked his gaze with Amaranta's. How could he get different feelings? She even said it herself, the powers she possessed were only to cause those types of feelings.  
Hiei continued after a pause. "Somehow I am overcome with hope, even a little joy. And then there is this other feeling that I can't exactly explain. It seems to rest in the pit of my stomach. Kurama, it won't go away and I don't know why."  
Kurama looked to the ground in thought. Why would Hiei be getting these feelings? It just didn't make sense.  
"I guess, it could be because of how you are, Hiei," Kurama finally answered, giving it his best try.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Hiei looked up at Kurama, a little pissed.  
"Just that your personality and attitude differ greatly from my own. You are darker, less friendly and don't seem to be happy a lot. These feelings seem to be opposite from the normal ones she's told us about, and they might be caused because of how you are. You seem to be much like her, therefore, are affected differently by her power."  
"But Kurama, if I am much like her, and she is affected the same way by her power as is everyone else, then wouldn't I?"  
"I don't know, Hiei. I gave you my opinion." Kurama chuckled lightly. "This is a rare time you come to me for advice and I can't supply any exact answer."  
"Hn."  
"And as for that last part, about you having a feeling you can't describe. I would offer an explanation as to what I think it may be but you would disapprove of it and therefore rip my voice box out. Seeing as how I would like to keep my voice box I'll ask you if you would like to hear it. Well, would you?"  
"Spare me."  
"As you wish."  
Hiei looked back into the store. He gasped quietly. Amaranta was looking out the window, from where she stood when Hiei had seen her standing last, at him. Did she know that they had been talking about her? Did she know what they had said?  
A moment later she looked away and started walking towards the door. Hiei turned his gaze to the door to see Botan and Yukina exiting and walking towards them, a bag held in Botan's hand.  
"Did you have fun?" Kurama asked, smiling and greeting them.  
Yukina smiled back and nodded.  
"We got Amaranta a new outfit, since hers was ruined in the falling tree incident," Botan said, smiling also.  
"That's good. So where shall we head off to next."  
Hiei looked over to the door as he heard it open. He watched Amaranta walk out slowly. She was looking at him. No, he was being paranoid. She was looking at the group because she was heading over to them. But her gaze seemed to be on him. The feelings he had confessed to Kurama washed over him. He started asking the questions if she knew what had been said in his head again.  
"Hiei," Kurama said, bringing Hiei back to reality. Kurama saw that Hiei looked a bit paler than usual. He knew it must have been because of Amaranta. She did seem to be looking at him after all. "Is there any place you desire to go?"  
Hiei was glad that Kurama had pulled him out of the sort of trance. "No. I don't care," he said, regaining himself.  
Kurama nodded. "Then it's up to you girls, again."  
"Could we possibly get an ice cream, Kurama?" Yukina asked in her sweet voice. "Kazuma treated me to one yesterday and I believe I have developed a liking to them." She smiled and giggled a little.  
"Of course Yukina."  
They started walking a couple steps down the street when Kurama turned around to see why Hiei wasn't joining them. He was looking over at the flowers Amaranta had been standing by earlier.  
"Hiei, come along," Kurama said.  
"In a moment."  
Hiei seemed transfixed on the roses. They were no longer lush and beautiful. They were dead, dried out. Their color had turned to a distasteful brown and they were drooped over. One of the now coarse petals fell from the dead organism, landing softly on the cement sidewalk. Her stare did this? How? 


	10. Yusuke's Weakness and Strength

Chapter 10: Yusuke's Weakness and Strength  
  
"What do you mean you already met him?"  
"Well it's an interesting story, really. -"  
"Basically I was going to cut his ugly head off."  
Yusuke had arrived home a little while before. When he asked if Koenma had contacted them, Kurama and Hiei told him about the encounter they had already had with Braeden. Apparently, he wasn't too thrilled about this news.  
"Hiei attempted to, but to no avail," Kurama corrected.  
Hiei let out a low growl. "I do not try, Kurama. I will kill him," he stated harshly.  
"Not if I get to him first," Yusuke said.  
"Stay out of it." Hiei turned on Yusuke.  
"Hey, the mission was assigned to me. You guys are just back up."  
"The demon will die by my hand," Hiei said in a low but dangerous tone, matter-of-factly. "If you get in the way I will kill you."  
Hiei turned on his heel and stalked towards the front door.  
"Where are you going?" Kurama called.  
"Out." Hiei went past Yusuke's mother, who had a confused look on her face, and out the door.  
Seeing his mother there Yusuke jumped a little. "Mom."  
She turned and looked at her son. "Are you having a party, Yusuke?"  
Yusuke sighed, partly from relief that she apparently hadn't heard anything important. "Sure mom, whatever."  
"That's nice." She smiled. "I think I'll go and get ready for tonight."  
"What's happening tonight?"  
"Some friends are coming over for a couple drinks. I hope you don't mind."  
"Not at all." Yusuke rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, one more thing. Why is there a girl sitting on our roof?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The sun was getting lower in the sky, until eventually it would sink beneath the horizon. Amaranta sat silent on the roof of Yusuke's house still clad in Keiko's clothes. She was staring off into the distance, whether deep in thought or just enjoying the quiet, one could not tell.  
She didn't flinch as someone jumped up next to her.  
"What are you doing up here? You should be glad my mom is who she is or else she might have freaked."  
Yusuke put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the demon girl.  
"Where is everyone?" Amaranta asked, avoiding his question and not looking away from the horizon.  
"Well Keiko has homework, Kuwabara is with Ukina somewhere, Botan is in Spirit World trying to find out anything else she can about Braeden, I-"  
"You're here with me," she cut in. "Where is Hiei?"  
"He stalked off a little while ago."  
"And Kurama is with him?"  
"He just went." Yusuke sat down next to the girl and looked out with her. He shivered a little as a cold wind blew by. Or was the shiver because he was sitting so close to this demon?  
"May I ask you something?"  
Yusuke was a little startled by the question, but said, "Sure."  
"What is it like knowing someone cares greatly for you?"  
There was a slight pause of silence. "What do you mean?" Yusuke finally asked.  
"Keiko. She cares greatly for you. It's obvious. What's it like to know she likes you so much?"  
Yusuke sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. Sometimes it's reassuring but other times it's frightening. I mean, what if one of my opponents were to use her against me? Hiei already did. And during that fight the only thing I could think about was Keiko's safety. But in a way I guess you could say her feelings for me make me stronger. Like I said, it's a reassurance to know that she will always be here for me when my battles are done. I guess, in a way, she is my weakness and my strength."  
Amaranta was silent. She continued to stare out at the horizon. Yusuke looked over at her.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Don't take that for granted." Again she was avoiding his question. "Don't take her for granted. Consider yourself lucky, Yusuke. Some people will never know what it's like."  
Amaranta jumped down and landed lightly on the ground. Yusuke didn't move. He sat in silence, thinking over the words Amaranta had just said to him. Was there more to this demon than meets the eye? 


	11. Swordfight

A/N: Sorry about the whole changing spelling of Yukina's name thing. I didn't find out until a couple days ago whether it was spelled with a U or Y. And I am trying to add more action scenes. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions or whatever.  
  
Chapter 11: Swordfight  
  
"Kurama, go away." Hiei didn't turn around to face the demon. "Whatever it is I don't want to hear it."  
"Please, Hiei. You're being irrational."  
"Hn." Hiei turned violently around. "Irrational? And how do you suppose I'm being irrational?"  
"You are making a big deal out of something small," Kurama responded calmly.  
"Something small, hn. I meant what I said, Kurama."  
"I know."  
"If you get in my way I'll kill you too."  
Kurama smirked. "I have no intention of keeping you from your battle, Hiei. Though I doubt Yusuke will be so eager to do the same."  
"He called us his back up. I am nobody's back up."  
"That I believe."  
The woods were calm and now silent. Kurama had caught up with Hiei in a clearing, which held a big boulder where they now stood. The sun would be setting soon, but Hiei didn't care how late he would stay out. He wasn't going to go back to Yusuke's that night anyway. A drunken party did not sound enjoyable or exciting in any way. A night in the woods would be just fine.  
"I believe we have a guest," Kurama said, breaking the silence.  
"Huh?" Hiei had been so engrossed in the conversation and his own thoughts on the matter that he hadn't even sensed her presence.  
Amaranta walked into the clearing and stood away from the guys. Kurama smiled at her.  
"Is that your new outfit?" Kurama asked.  
Amaranta had changed into a long black skirt, white shirt, and dark brown jacket. She nodded.  
Kurama looked over at Hiei and said, "Well, I'll leave you two alone now. I have to get going anyway."  
Hiei watched with a bit of a wondering look in his eye as Kurama slowly walked away. What was he up to? Hiei shook the thoughts from his head and turned to Amaranta; she was looking at him. A wave of feelings rushed over him, and he had to turn away.  
"What do you want?" Hiei asked. "I'm in no mood for some random, unimportant conversation."  
"You cannot kill him by yourself. He is too powerful."  
"Who?"  
"You know who."  
"I have my ways. I do not need you to lecture me."  
"Then I guess you don't need my help if you think you are strong enough."  
Hiei turned to her. "I know I'm strong enough."  
"Then show me."  
Amaranta drew a sword and in the blink of an eye she was racing towards Hiei. Hiei had his sword drawn just in time to block the attack.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Hiei gasped.  
Amaranta answered Hiei's question by slashing out at him. Hiei dodged the strike and swung his own sword at her. She blocked it.  
"Fine. If you want a fight then I'll provide one."  
Hiei broke the block and slashed at her again. Amaranta jumped out of the way. Hiei turned and raced towards her. Again she moved out of the way and turned around towards Hiei, her sword outstretched. Hiei blocked it with his own sword. Amaranta was the one to break the block this time. As she struck out at him, Hiei did the same to her.  
Birds were startled out of their tree and took flight. Amaranta and Hiei stood perfectly still, glaring at each other. Amaranta's sword was held halfway to Hiei. Hiei's sword was sliced a third of the way into a tree and stopped right next to Amaranta's neck, one more inch and blood would have been drawn.  
"Don't hesitate."  
"I won't," Hiei muttered.  
Amaranta sheathed the sword. The same look was in her eye that had been there the whole fight. She walked slowly up to Hiei.  
"You held back, why?"  
He didn't have an answer. He didn't even know why himself. Instead he continued to glare. Amaranta just stared into his eyes for a minute before turning and leaving.  
Hiei slowly removed his sword from the tree and sheathed it. She was going to die anyway, so why had he held back and hesitated? Why hadn't he fought to his full potential?  
  
A/N: Question. Does anyone want there to be a love interest in this story? If so, does anyone care who it is between? I don't do same sex things so yeah. 


	12. Mugged

A/N: Alright, I will make a little bit of a love interest, but not a big one for those of you who don't want loveydovey stuff in the story.  
  
Chapter 12: Mugged  
  
The morning came slow, as if the shadows didn't want to bend to the light but instead engulf the entire living world in darkness forever. The streets were barren, deadly silent. But the lone figure walking slowly away from her previous destination welcomed these.  
Amaranta had decided to return Keiko's belongings by leaving them in a large paper bag in front of her door. She would wake up in a little while to go to school and that would be when she would find the garments.  
The sudden addition of footsteps behind her didn't make Amaranta flinch or change her pace. They seemed to be following her wherever she went.  
"Hi."  
Amaranta looked up and saw a man blocking her path. She started walking toward the side of him to get passed, but he stepped in her way.  
"What's your hurry darlin'?" he taunted, grinning.  
The two guys behind Amaranta laughed. She turned slightly to see them then tried to get pass the man in front of her from the other side.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said, stepping in front of her again. "It's not like we're going to hurt you," he paused, "unless you don't cooperate."  
The two men laughed again.  
"Hand over all your money."  
"I have none," she replied steadily.  
The man smirked and took a couple steps towards her. "Well then I guess we will have to figure something else out, won't we?" he said slyly, moving his hand up to place it on her cold cheek.  
In less then a blink of an eye, the man was suddenly screaming and flailing his handless arm in the air, blood squirting everywhere. Amaranta looked down at his severed hand, which had fallen to the pavement, streams of blood across her face. She looked up and saw the most unlikely of persons that came to her rescue, Hiei.  
"Don't touch her," he snarled, his sword wielded with blood dripping from the end.  
"What are you doing?" Amaranta asked him.  
"Well it looks to me like I just saved you from these perverted punks," Hiei muttered.  
"But why?"  
Hiei's eyes went wide but he regained himself when he saw one of the other two guys running at him with a pocketknife. He turned to him and smirked.  
"I'm surprised you two didn't run off when I did away with your leaders hand. You are braver then I gave you credit for. Or maybe just stupider." Hiei shoved his sword into the man's gut and watched him cringe and fall to the ground. With the sound of blood, other then what he spilled, splattered on the ground, Hiei turned and saw that the last man's blade had blood on it and Amaranta was backing away from him.  
Hiei felt anger rise and he clenched his teeth against it. In the blink of an eye he had decapitated the man who had harmed the demon girl. Breathing heavily, he stared down at the headless body laying motionless on the ground.  
"Why were you following me?" Amaranta asked, breaking the silence.  
Hiei's breathing returned to normal and he looked over at her. "I wasn't. I just happened to be passing by when I saw you were in trouble." He decided to change the subject quickly. "You're injured. Come with me and I'll bandage the wound."  
"That's unlike you."  
"I am only offering this once. You can either take it or leave it."  
Hiei turned to leave and Amaranta followed him. They left the scene of crime, leaving one of the men quivering on the ground in a puddle of his own blood, missing a hand. 


	13. Toughen Up

A/N: Sorry if that was a little gory for some of you. That's just normal for me. :D  
  
Chapter 13: Toughen Up  
  
Hiei slowly wrapped the white bandage around Amaranta's upper arm. The cut wasn't deep at all, which was definitely a good thing. Her skin was ice cold to his touch, but he showed no sign of notice. Soon the process ended and Amaranta rolled the sleeve of her shirt back down.  
"Thank you," she said lightly, sliding the brown jacket over her shoulders.  
"Hn. No problem." Hiei looked away with his hands in his pockets. What was wrong with him? Why was he doing all this for her? She was just another dumb bitch like every other female. But for some reason he seemed to understand her more than any other woman he had ever come in contact with. Were they that similar?  
"What are you thinking about?"  
Hiei turned, his eyes wide in annoyance and from being a little startled by such a question. No one ever asked him that before. "None of your business."  
"You know, if you don't open up, at least a little, no one will be able to help your tormented soul." Amaranta looked him directly in the eyes.  
"You're one to talk," he shot back, shifting his weight.  
"It would be useless for me, that is why I don't do it. I will die soon, but you; Hiei you will live on."  
"H-Hn." Hiei turned away from her. He had faltered, why had he shown his hesitation?!  
A bush rustled to the side of the duo. Hiei instinctively drew his sword and stood poised to attack. Amaranta looked at the bush but did nothing more. The rustling continued and grew a bit louder. Then green hair could be seen and soon Yukina was standing in front of the bush. "Finally I found you two." She smiled but it faded when she saw Hiei with his sword drawn. "Um, I'm sorry. Did I disturb something?"  
"Hn." Hiei sheathed his sword and turned from the ice apparition. "No, nothing at all."  
Yukina's gaze moved from Hiei's back to Amaranta, who was staring at the ground, and back to Hiei. Suddenly a small smile began to form on her lips. A slight blush crept across her cheeks. "Maybe I should go and leave you two alone together."  
"Don't be stupid." Hiei began to walk away. "I'm leaving."  
Yukina watched Hiei disappear into the density of the trees, a bit of a shocked look on her face. She blinked a couple times. "Did I say something wrong?"  
Amaranta looked at her. Yukina felt her eyes watching her and looked over at the demon.  
"Hello. Sorry about that," she said sweetly.  
"It's not your fault. Nothing was going on, though. Hiei is just stubborn."  
Yukina walked over and sat down next to Amaranta. "Yeah I know but sometimes I think I can break that cold outer shell and find out what really makes him tick."  
"Don't try."  
Yukina looked up at her. "Huh? But why?"  
"People can be overly nice and caring. Hiei is the way he is. He won't change. Don't force anything upon him."  
"Oh." Yukina's gaze fell to the forest floor.  
Amaranta stood up. "You should learn to be a bit more tougher, Yukina. It may help in the end."  
She walked away coldly into the thickness of the forest, leaving Yukina to stare after her. She sighed and stood up, walking in thought about what the demon had just said to her back to Yusuke's house. 


	14. A Pathetic Soul

Chapter 14: A Pathetic Soul  
  
"Whoa, demon girl, I haven't seen you around." Kuwabara was standing outside Yusuke's house, probably waiting for him so they could go to school together. "Have you seen Yukina around?"  
Amaranta continued to walk towards the house without even looking at him, as if she didn't even notice his presence.  
"Hey, did you hear me?" he shouted angrily.  
She stopped and looked at him. "Yukina is in the forest. If you go looking for her you will be late."  
"Darn. I wanted to say goodbye to her before leaving for school."  
"You should stop being so smothering of her," Amaranta said sadly.  
"Wha?" Kuwabara looked a bit shocked and confused at her saying this.  
Amaranta sighed. "If you died this world would be much more intelligent," she said coldly.  
Kuwabara's eyes widened and he became angry. He let out a low growl. "Hey! Don't you go insulting me to my face!"  
"You'd rather I insult you behind your back?" she questioned.  
"Huh? Wait." He blinked a couple times as if trying to comprehend what just happened.  
Amaranta shook her head in disgust and turned to walk to the house. "Idiot."  
Kuwabara growled again and ignited his spirit sword. "Why you!" He ran at Amaranta's back, hoping to get a good swing in.  
Amaranta turned slightly and stared at Kuwabara when he was near. She stepped back as he swung his spirit sword at her and stuck her foot out. Kuwabara clumsily tripped over her foot and fell to the ground.  
Just then the front door opened and Yusuke stepped out. He stood speechless taking in Kuwabara lying on the ground and Amaranta standing over him. Then he burst into laughter.  
"Urameshi, stop laughing! Nothing's funny! I'm going to pound you!" Kuwabara screamed from the ground.  
"Actually I think it is quite funny. You got beat by a girl." Yusuke laughed some more as Kuwabara slowly got to his feet.  
"Come on, let's just go," he said annoyed.  
Kuwabara turned back to Amaranta as Yusuke walked on ahead still laughing.  
"This isn't over," he said.  
Amaranta stared coldly into Kuwabara's eyes. "Yes it is."  
Kuwabara looked frightened now. He backed up a couple steps.  
"And learn some street smarts. You're the saddest person I have ever seen," she added still coldly.  
"Y-Yes ma'am." Kuwabara took off running down the street after Yusuke. "Hey Urameshi, wait for me!"  
Amaranta stared at him until he was out of sight and then headed into the house. "Pathetic." 


	15. Be Careful Who You Trust

A/N: Sorry about that last chapter. I was bored and just thought I would write junk. Anyway, if it is against his code of honor then oops. I wasn't really thinking when I wrote it so yeah. Well time to get back on track and get this thing moving.  
  
Chapter 15: Be Careful Who You Trust  
  
The day went by slow, but finally the afternoon came. Yusuke was walking home from school. He had actually been attending recently, which was a shocker for not only him but the teachers and other students as well. 'Maybe I should skip tomorrow,' he thought to himself, then started laughing.  
It was only when he sensed a demon's presence that he stopped laughing. It was close by. Yusuke ran towards the source and soon came upon a man in a black suit, his long black hair was tied back in a low ponytail. Could this really be the figure that emanated such a strong demon aura?  
The man looked over at Yusuke and smirked. Yusuke's eyes went wide for a moment before turning into a glare. The man gave a light chuckle then began to walk away. Yusuke followed, staying far enough away so if he were suddenly ambushed he would be able to make some sort of counter attack.  
The man stopped when he reached the end of an alley, a tall fence blocking one way and Yusuke blocking the other. He faced the fence as he spoke. "Yusuke Urameshi. The famous spirit detective."  
"Do I know you?" Yusuke asked, a little taken aback that this apparent stranger knew his identity but not showing it.  
"I should have known she would be picked up by a participant in the vanquishing of evil like you," he continued, ignoring Yusuke's question.  
She? Was he talking about Amaranta? Could this be Braeden, the demon Kurama and Hiei had already encountered? No, it couldn't be. This guy looked like a pansy and what he had heard about the infamous demon was nothing short of insane.  
"Who are you?" Yusuke asked, glaring at his back.  
The man slowly turned partly to look at Yusuke. "Well I would have thought that you would have been able to guess that by now. But I guess even celebrities aren't as intelligent as they are assumed to be." He smirked.  
Yusuke growled. "Alright, that's it! Now you're just pissing me off!" He stuck out his finger at the man like a shotgun. "If you don't tell me who the hell you are I am going to blow your stupid head off!"  
The man turned around fully to face Yusuke, one of his hands in his pocket. "My, aren't we the impatient one? Go ahead and use your spirit gun, Yusuke. I doubt that you'll be able to hit me, though."  
"I have a clear shot of you, of course I'll be able to hit you, you lunatic!"  
In less then the blink of an eye, the man disappeared and was now right next to the spirit detective, breathing down his neck. "Are you sure about that? You know I could slit your throat this very moment. If I wanted. But I like to have a little fun before the kill."  
'I swear if you don't get away from me-!" Yusuke turned, his finger pointed out in front of him, towards the man. But he was gone again, and now standing off towards Yusuke's left.  
"Tsk, tsk." The man bowed his head, stray locks of hair falling over his face. "I'll come back to battle you, all of you. I will get back what is rightfully mine, and I will kill all of you in the process." He stood erect and then started walking out of the alley. "You might want to be more careful about where you hold your 'secret meetings' or whatever you call them. Not everyone can be trustworthy."  
Yusuke stared at the man's slowly disappearing back, breathing a little hard. How did he know so much?  
"By the way," he called over his shoulder, "my name is Braeden. I'm sure you've heard of me."  
And just like that he was gone. Yusuke stared into the empty alley for a moment in silence then turned to one of the brick walls. He hit it hard with his fist.  
"Damnit!"  
At least it would be interesting when he got back home. There would be much to discuss about this little encounter. Yusuke shoved his hands into his pockets and began his trudge home, leaving half of the brick wall in rubble on the alley floor behind him. 


	16. Traitor

A/N: I have a quick little story for everyone because I just feel like sharing it. I was organizing my favorites into folders and when they were all in the folders I wanted them in I closed out of my favorites. I went back in to go to some site and they had all vanished, literally. None, and I mean none, were left except for my Lord of the Rings stuff and stuff for school. I was seriously really pissed off. So pissed I might have broken the computer. Actually I am joking about that part but you get the picture. Ok, yeah, the end. Just thought I would share that, sorry, lol.  
  
Chapter 16: Traitor  
  
"You told him, didn't you?" Yusuke shouted. "You told him everything! Now he's going to know every move I'm going to use on him!"  
  
Amaranta looked at Yusuke and blinked. "I have no idea what the hell you are talking about," she said calmly and matter-of-factly. "Maybe you should calm down before you burst a blood vessel."  
  
"Shut up! I should kill you right now, traitor!" Yusuke took a couple steps back and aimed his finger at the demon. He was breathing a little heavy but she just stared at him as if nothing was wrong.  
  
The door opened then and Kurama entered along with Botan and Keiko. They beheld the scene in astonishment. What had gone on here while they were away? "Yusuke," Kurama said, "what are you doing?" He stayed where he stood with the girls hovering behind him, trying to get a better look but not daring to come out from behind the fox demon in case it should trigger Yusuke to fire.  
  
"She told him everything!" Yusuke shouted. "She betrayed us just like the evil demon that she is!" He made no sign of wavering. "I should just get rid of her!"  
  
"No, Yusuke, think logically." Yusuke looked over at Kurama, a sort of glare in his eyes but yet curious to know where Kurama was going with this. "If you kill her, Braeden will not come to us. He would know somehow."  
  
"I don't care. I'll track him down myself! She just needs to learn to keep her big mouth shut!"  
  
"Have you heard her side of the story?" Keiko squeaked out. Yusuke looked over at her, a little surprised. He slowly lowered his hand while still looking at Keiko.  
  
Crossing his arms over his chest, Yusuke said, "Fine, let's hear it. What have you got to say for yourself?"  
  
Amaranta looked around. "I didn't say anything. I have no idea what you are talking about, but it apparently has to do with my master I am guessing."  
  
"Yeah, it does have to do with him, and the pleasant meeting I had with him today," Yusuke added sarcastically. "Now why did you tell him? It's not like we did anything against you."  
  
"I already told you, I didn't say a word."  
  
"Like hell you didn't!"  
  
"Yusuke, please try to calm down," Kurama said taking a few steps towards the two. "I believe her. I don't think she has any reason to lie to us."  
  
Yusuke growled a little but accepted the fact that Kurama was sticking up for Amaranta. "Well then who else would have told him? He certainly wouldn't have known she was staying here unless someone told him."  
  
"What exactly did he say?" Kurama asked a little suspiciously.  
  
"He knows she is here, he knows I am the spirit detective, he knows that there are more people going to try and protect her. He said that not everyone was trustworthy, meaning that someone told him about everything."  
  
Tears were starting up in Botans eyes as Yusuke explained what he had said. She looked from Yusuke to Kurama and back to Yusuke. She couldn't take it anymore. "Yusuke," she cried, flinging her arms around him and embracing him.  
  
Yusuke was taken off guard. "Huh? What? Botan." He was surprised and highly confused.  
  
"Oh Yusuke," she said backing away from him and bowing her head. "Amaranta isn't the one who told him."  
  
"And how do you know that?"  
  
Tears were stinging her eyes more fiercely now. "Because I am the one that told him. That's right, I'm the traitor." She began to sob and tears streamed from her eyes. Everyone gasped except Amaranta.  
  
"Botan-."  
  
"I'm so sorry Yusuke."  
  
"Why, may I ask, did you tell him these things?" Kurama asked calmly.  
  
Botan looked up at him. "He threatened to kill all of you while I was being held captive. He somehow knew that she was here already. All I told him was that you were Yusuke Urameshi, the spirit detective, and that the technique you use the most is your spirit gun," she said to Yusuke, then back to Kurama, "and that all of us would fight to protect Amaranta. That's all, I swear."  
  
Yusuke looked at her. "Botan, how could you?" That was all he could say. I mean, what other words could he mutter to someone who could cost them their lives?  
  
Botan took one last look at Yusuke, her bottom lip trembling, then ran from the house crying. Keiko gasped and watched her leave. She turned to Yusuke and yelled, "Yusuke you jerk!" Then she ran after Botan to comfort her.  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, and Amaranta stood in silence, none of them looking at each other. How could this have happened?  
  
A/N: I hope none of you were suspecting that. 


	17. Silent Acceptance

A/N: Ok, I didn't know what to do for the title so it kinda makes sense and kinda doesn't.  
  
Chapter 17: Silent Acceptance  
  
"Keiko, you shouldn't be here with me," Botan sobbed. "Yusuke will get mad."  
  
"I could care less about what Yusuke has to say at this point," Keiko said angrily.  
  
"But he's right. I am a traitor. I shouldn't deserve to live. I failed my job, and if Koenma ever found out about it he would have my head. Or worse, he would fire me!" Botan burst out in tears. Keiko patted her back and tried calming to down, but no matter how much she tried to comfort her, the blue-haired woman's tears just wouldn't stop. Keiko was running out of ideas.  
  
"Botan, stop your crying," Amaranta said, walking up. "It's embarrassing."  
  
Keiko looked at the demon in disbelief. "I can't believe you just said that! How can you be so cold?"  
  
She stopped walking and stared at Keiko. "Did you forget whom you were talking to?" she asked sadly, holding her arms out to the sides.  
  
Keiko blushed a little and smiled. "Oh, yeah. Sorry."  
  
"I can't stop crying, I have betrayed my friends. There's nothing worse than that," Botan replied quietly.  
  
"Well would you rather have them all dead?" Amaranta asked. Botan stared at the ground not knowing what to say. "It was either their lives or the information. You had no choice. Braeden is good on what he says, trust me. If you didn't tell him anything they would all be dead now."  
  
"I believe you," Botan said, tears silently falling from her eyes, "but I wonder if there could have been another way to have gotten out of that."  
  
"Don't be stupid."  
  
Botan and Keiko gasped.  
  
"You did what any logical person would have done. It's in the past now and you can't change it. There isn't always going to be an easy choice in life, and sometimes the only outcome will be one that is disappointing," Amaranta said depressingly.  
  
"Amaranta-," Keiko began sympathetically.  
  
"If anyone should be blamed," she broke in, "it should be me. If I had never come here then none of this would have happened." Amaranta walked away with her head bowed. Botan had stopped crying, she seemed to be over it now. She understood the position she was in now and could only apologize and explain what happened. There didn't seem to be any other way to repent for betraying them. 


	18. Slow Changes

Chapter 18: Slow Changes  
  
Botan stood and turned to Keiko. "I guess I should go talk to Yusuke now, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." Keiko stood also. "I'll come along and make sure he listens to you." The two girls smiled at this and walked towards the Urameshi household. No one was outside when they got there, and it was quiet. Keiko was the first to go inside.  
  
"Yusuke! Listen to Botan!" she said, barging inside.  
  
Yusuke jumped back, startled, from his sitting position. "Keiko?" he said surprised. He blinked a couple times to take in what had just happened.  
  
"Yusuke-," Keiko began glaring angrily at him.  
  
"-I need to talk to you," Botan finished quietly.  
  
Yusuke sighed and looked angrily away. "I have nothing to say to you Botan."  
  
"You don't have to say anything, though. All you have to do is listen," Botan begged.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kurama and Amaranta walked down the street while Hiei walked a little ways behind. When she had come back to the house, Kurama had been waiting outside. They decided then to go for a little walk, but not before being joined by Hiei.  
  
"Hiei why don't you come up here and join us?" Kurama asked over his shoulder.  
  
"Hn. I am perfectly fine back here," he muttered.  
  
"Suit yourself then." Kurama turned back to Amaranta. "So am I safe to assume that the chat you had with Botan went well?"  
  
"Assume whatever you like. It is up to her and Yusuke how things turn out from here."  
  
"I just hope Yusuke gives her a chance to speak."  
  
"He will. Deep down he believes that it isn't really her fault that any of this is happened. He wants to forgive her but he has his pride." Amaranta wasn't about to tell that it was her fault. If she did then she might have to leave and then she wouldn't be able to save them, any of them.  
  
Amaranta stopped as a ball rolled to a stop in front of her foot. She looked down at the simple toy, and watched as its owner, a little boy no more than 6 years of age, came running up to it. The boy stopped before the ball and looked up at the demon in wonderment. She stared back down at him. Then slowly she bent down and took the ball up in her slim hands. The boy continued to stare at her the whole time. She gently handed the ball back to him.  
  
"Here. You dropped this," she said softly, staring back at the boy.  
  
He took it willingly and looked at her for a couple more seconds. Then he grinned, giggling a little, and ran away. Amaranta stood back up. Kurama and Hiei had watched this in some wonderment themselves. Her power seemed to be wearing away, it seemed. Very slowly, but it was.  
  
Amaranta walked on, not caring whether the guys were following her or not. Hiei came up next to Kurama watching her back. "Kurama, the child."  
  
"I saw," he answered, staring at her back as well. "What do you make of it?"  
  
"Her power is getting weak. I can sense it. Soon it will be gone."  
  
"Soon she will be dead if what she says comes true."  
  
Kurama and Hiei looked at each other for a minute then back to where Amaranta was turning a corner. They quickly picked up their pace to join her. 


	19. Reconstructing A Flower

Chapter 19: Reconstructing A Flower  
  
By the time Kurama, Hiei, and Amaranta got back to Yusuke's house it was already dark and the moon was high in the night sky. Yusuke still hadn't forgiven Botan. She sat on the roof of the house, looking into the sky.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Kurama asked coming up next to her.  
  
Botan looked over at him and just shook her head. Kurama took a seat and looked up into the sky with Botan. Neither of them knew how long the silence lasted before he spoke up.  
  
"What's on your mind, Botan?"  
  
She hesitated before saying, "Yusuke. He still won't forgive me. It seems that I will never get his trust back, but it isn't my fault. I had to tell Braeden or else they would all be dead now." A small tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Kurama pulled a rose out of his pocket and held it in between his forefinger and thumb. He looked down at its soft, red petals. Botan looked over at him and the flower, a bit confused. Kurama kept his gaze on the organism.  
  
"I was once told," he began, "that it is easy to pull apart a flower, which of course is true. But then putting it back together is a whole other story. It is near to impossible, but can eventually be accomplished with precision and help."  
  
Botan opened her mouth to respond, but shut it again. What could she say to that? She didn't even know what he was talking about. Kurama looked over at Botan and smirked.  
  
"This is just like friendship. You can break it so simply and putting it back together takes much more work and effort. Botan, I know that you had to do what you did, I don't blame you. Anyone would have done the same thing in your situation, but Yusuke is stubborn like that. You might need to put in a little more effort to gain his trust back then you would normal people."  
  
Botan sighed and drooped her head. She understood it fully now. She did need to do more. An apology couldn't be the only way to show how sorry she was. Botan looked back up into the sky.  
  
"Sometimes," she said softly, "like now, I wonder if it would just be best if I left Earth and returned to the Spirit World."  
  
Kurama watched her, what looked like to be a bit of pity in his eyes. "You would be missed," he said, bowing his head. Botan looked over at the fox demon and smiled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"It's hurting me more and more," Yusuke said, looking down at the table. "But you have to realize that I can't simply forgive her that easily. She betrayed us, trust is going to be harder to gain back then just a simple apology."  
  
"But it isn't like she did that much harm," Keiko argued. "All she did was tell Amaranta's whereabouts and some of your techniques."  
  
"Then how am I going to fight this guy if he knows all my moves, Keiko, tell me that?" Yusuke said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Keiko sighed. "Yusuke, she is really broken up over this. It's not like she had much of a choice, anyway. It was either tell or all of us would die."  
  
Yusuke didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned on the table and put his hands in his hair, frustrated. Keiko let out a slight gasp. He seemed to be hurting just as much. She moved over next to him and put her arms around him. Yusuke didn't move.  
  
"Are you hurting, too?" she asked softly. He didn't reply. "I'm sorry." Keiko hugged the unmoved Yusuke. "I didn't actually consider how bad you felt. I didn't even think you felt bad."  
  
Yusuke loosened up and leaned into his girlfriend's hug. He was at an indecision, nothing felt like it could be worse than this. He couldn't just forgive her. He needed more to be able to fully trust her again. But he wanted this stupid thing to be over with and fast. 


	20. A Little Cut

A/N: . . . . . .  
  
Chapter 20: A Little Cut  
  
The next day Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara all went to school. Tomorrow would be the start of the weekend, thankfully. It had been a very strange and tiresome week for everyone. Botan, Kurama, Hiei, Amaranta, and Yukina were sitting in the kitchen of Yusuke's house. The girls were making some lunch while the two men sat around. They were all talking about Yusuke and Botan's fight, which was still occurring.  
  
"Don't worry, Botan," Yukina said sweetly, "he won't stay mad at you forever. Yusuke will eventually come around." Yukina poured something to drink into five different cups.  
  
Amaranta silently started cutting up some vegetable for lunch. She listened in on the conversation, but had no intention to add her own input. She had already done that and if Botan wasn't going to listen to it then there was nothing she could do.  
  
Botan sighed. "I don't want to wait a long time to get back on friendly terms with him. I had to do it." Botan kept saying that, she had to do it. It was true. But the one question that came up, and that was probably plaguing Yusuke's mind as well, was: is Botan telling the truth or not?  
  
"Hn. You got yourself into this mess so you have to get yourself out," Hiei said, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama objected. Hiei looked at Kurama darkly, as if telling him silently not to say anything critical. "Just try to be a little more sensitive."  
  
"Hn. That's like asking me to give up my Jagan Eye," Hiei said. "Never going to happen."  
  
Kurama smirked. Yukina looked sidelong at Hiei. "Hmm." She looked away and walked over to put away the container of liquid.  
  
"You're right, though, Hiei," Botan grumbled.  
  
"I am?" Hiei was a little taken aback. He quickly regained himself. "Of course I am. Hn."  
  
"I got myself into this and now I have to get myself out of it."  
  
"You know we are here if you need help," Kurama offered.  
  
"No, I have to do this on my own. He won't ever forgive me if I don't," Botan replied stubbornly.  
  
Amaranta's knife was still clicking lightly on the counter as she chopped up the vegetable.  
  
"But Botan, we are here. You can confide in us," Kurama continued.  
  
"Please let us help if you need it," Yukina said.  
  
Botan sighed again. She didn't know what to do, what it was that Yusuke was looking for. "I don't know a way that you guys could help, though."  
  
"Well it would be if you think of something you might need help with. Like if you need Yusuke's cooperation, we could talk to him for you," the ice apparition suggested.  
  
The knife clattered to the counter top, silencing everyone in the room. Amaranta didn't turn around. She was looking down and holding her left hand near her.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Kurama asked.  
  
Hiei let out a low gasp as he heard a drop of blood fall onto the counter. He got up and walked over to the demon girl. Her finger was bleeding; she had cut it on accident. Amaranta watched him, never glancing away, as he slowly took her hand and touched the cut finger to his lips. The blood felt warm and different in his mouth, but the girl's hand was cold against his skin.  
  
Hiei's eyes went wide and he turned around, still holding Amaranta's hand in his own. Kurama, Yukina, and Botan were all staring at him. Was it just him, or did all of them happen to have a type of smug look to their face?  
  
"What?" he asked, like he did this all the time.  
  
Botan burst into a fit of giggles, Yukina giggled quietly, and Kurama had a sappy smirk on his face.  
  
Hiei looked down at Amaranta's hand in his own, blushing profusely. He quickly let go and turned back to the others. "Hn, all of you are insane!" He stalked quickly out of the house, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Amaranta stared after him until Kurama said, "Let's get you a bandage for that cut." 


	21. Feelings Unmasked

Chapter 21: Feelings Unmasked  
  
Amaranta sat as Kurama slowly and carefully bandaged her finger. She didn't think it was a big deal, only a small cut, but Kurama insisted it should be attended to. "I feel I should be apologizing for Hiei running out on you," Kurama said, concentrating on binding her finger, "but you know how he is."  
  
Amaranta nodded and looked down. "Why did he do that?" she asked lightly.  
  
"Well I believe he must have been extremely embarrassed. As you can guess, Hiei doesn't get embarrassed often. So the only way to deal with it must have been to run out." Kurama finished with the bandaging process. "There. All done." He turned away to put the supplies he used back into their set places.  
  
"No," she replied quietly. "Not that." Kurama stopped and Amaranta looked slowly up at his back. She thought she already knew the answer to this question.  
  
"Well I would have assumed it might already be somewhat apparent, but then again we are talking about Hiei here. He isn't good at expressing his feelings that don't have to do with hate or anger."  
  
Kurama sighed and turned slowly around to face the demon.  
  
"He likes you, that's why," he answered, a pang of sadness seeming to glint in his eyes and hover in his voice.  
  
Amaranta opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Kurama. "And he isn't the only one," he said, looking down at the ground. He was relieved that Botan and Yukina were still in the kitchen so they couldn't witness his pathetic display.  
  
"But . . ." Amaranta couldn't say anything else. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"I know you probably don't care and have no idea to react since your powers and just the type of demon you are don't allow you to feel these things," he said quickly. "I just thought it might be better to let you know then to just keep it from you." Kurama looked at her and gave a weak smile.  
  
She looked him right in the eye, making him take a step back. "It seems Hiei isn't the only one who can mask his feelings, though. You seemed to do a pretty good job yourself."  
  
Kurama gathered himself back up a little. "Well when I realized Hiei liked you, I knew that with his determination it would only lead to a conflict should we both unmask our feelings. So, I kept them inside until now." He paused. "It seems a trivial thing to fight over, no offense."  
  
"None taken." Amaranta slowly got up then and walked out of the room, leaving Kurama alone to think about what consequences could result from the information he just spilled to her. 


	22. The Fourth Morning

Chapter 22: The Fourth Morning  
  
This was it, the final day, the day that was foretold by the demon herself. Morning seemed to come faster than usual. Amaranta stared at the rising sun out the window. Her time was coming, shortly, to die. But then why was she so upset? It couldn't be. She wouldn't accept the reason she thought it to be. A feeling like this could never come to a person such as herself.  
  
She turned away from the window. It was just her imagination, just the day. Her thoughts drifted towards when she had first met Kurama and Hiei. The people here had shown her such kindness that she had never known. Braeden had never cared for her like they had. Amaranta had to do everything she could to make sure they would be safe.  
  
She turned back to the window and stayed staring out it until she heard sounds of all the others waking up. Finally she looked away to see everyone standing in the kitchen, eating up before the big fight that was going to come. Kurama looked over at her. "Have you been up long?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Before Kurama could say anything else Hiei came up to him. "Could I talk to you alone?"  
  
"Of course, Hiei." They walked away from everyone. "Now, what is it?"  
  
"I need you to do me a favor." Hiei looked over at Amaranta who had gone back to staring out the window. "I don't want her going today."  
  
"I understand your feelings, but how do you suppose she will stay away? I believe she is very determined to go today."  
  
Hiei looked slowly back to Kurama. "Well, that is where you come in. I want you to stay here and make sure she doesn't leave."  
  
Kurama looked hesitant. "I can't help think that my assistance will be needed, though."  
  
"Don't worry. I can handle this. Braeden will be dead before things even get started."  
  
"Well if you are that confident that I won't be needed then I will stay and look after her." They both looked over at her. Sensing their eyes, Amaranta turned and saw them staring at her, knowing something was up.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Kurama, let me go." Kurama was holding tightly onto Amaranta's arm as everyone else left the house to go to the designated fighting area.  
  
"I am sorry but I can't do that," he said simply. When the door was closed and everyone was out of sight he finally let her go.  
  
"You can't keep me in here. This isn't how things are supposed to go," she said, rushed.  
  
"Listen, Hiei doesn't want you hurt. Neither do I for that matter."  
  
"So?"  
  
Kurama sighed. "Hiei rarely ever experiences any type of 'good' emotions. Only to Yukina, his sister, and rarely towards me, but that is only because we have known each other for a while, and he trusts me in a way. Right now you are the other rarity. If someone he feels so strong about dies, well I don't know what he could do."  
  
Amaranta crossed her arms over her chest. "Kurama, I could care less. I am a demon and he needs to know that I can't experience any feelings of that sort."  
  
There was an awkward silence that seemed to last too long. Amaranta turned away and looked to the ground.  
  
"Besides," she said, "if I don't go, all your friends will be killed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's either me, or your friends." She turned slowly around. "It is time for you to choose."  
  
A/N: Sorry if that was kinda sappy. 


	23. The Fight Begins

A/N: Again, thank you all for reviewing my story.  
  
Chapter 23: The Fight Begins  
  
"Alright, when is this loser going to show up?" Kuwabara asked, looking around. "Or is he going to wuss out?"  
  
"No. He'll show," Yusuke replied, his hands shoved into his pockets.  
  
Everyone grew silent and the woods around them seemed to do the same. A breeze blew by, ruffling everyone's hair, but still they did not move or make any noise. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, a figure dressed in all black popped up in front of them. His face was covered by a hood, but they didn't need to see his face to confirm the identity of this demon. It was Braeden.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked right away.  
  
Yusuke smirked. "I'm sorry, she couldn't make it. But she sends her regards."  
  
The figure gave a grunt of acknowledgment.  
  
"You are not going to bother her anymore," Hiei said simply. He drew his sword and tossed his black cape aside, revealing his blue tank top. "I'll make sure of that."  
  
"Just a minute!" Yusuke turned to Hiei. "Koenma assigned me to kick this guy's ass! Not you!"  
  
"I could care less what Koenma has to say." Hiei looked warily over at Yusuke, but stared hard.  
  
"Listen, three eyes, you can have him when I am finished."  
  
Braeden smirked and chuckled.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Yusuke and Hiei asked in unison.  
  
"You two expect to defeat me when you can't help even arguing amongst each other."  
  
"Well no one asked you!" Yusuke said annoyed, running towards the demon at great speed. He swung his fist at what he believed to be Braeden's jaw, but the blow was dodged and just sent Yusuke flailing forward.  
  
"Hmm. How pathetic. Though I will compliment you on your speed. I wasn't expecting you to be that quick."  
  
"You seem to have forgotten about me," Hiei said, swinging his blade back and forth so fast it was impossible to tell how many times he slashed. Braeden dodged every blow, but the last one hit the cape, sending it flying into the air and off to the side.  
  
"Oh my." Botan, Yukina, and Keiko all blushed. As evil as he was, Braeden was still extremely handsome. His long black hair hung down his shoulder in a loose ponytail. His dark eyes added to his mysteriousness, and his muscles were somewhat visible through the tight black shirt he wore.  
  
"Hey! Don't you girls be getting any ideas!" Kuwabara shouted at them. He then turned to their nemesis with a growl and emitted his spirit sword.  
  
"Back off, you fool," Hiei told him. "I can handle this. Fighting him would be like committing suicide in your case."  
  
"Are you saying I'm not a good fighter, shorty?" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Look who the quick one is."  
  
Braeden chuckled. "Fighting again?"  
  
"Both of you stop it," Yusuke told them. Then he turned to Braeden. "And you. I wouldn't be laughing so heartily when you're about to be defeated."  
  
"Cocky, aren't we?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
Yusuke gritted his teeth in anger and frustration then flew at him. His punches were easily dodged. Braeden brought a boot to his head, knocking him onto the ground hard. The three girls gasped in concern. Yusuke got up slowly, chuckling.  
  
"What is so funny?" Braeden asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just the thought of you lying on your back on the ground after what I do to you for pissing me off." Yusuke's hand shout outward with his index finger pointed towards the enemy. "Spirit gun!" A bright blue light emanated from his outstretched finger, and then a ball with the same unearthly glow shot towards the demon.  
  
A/N: Wow, this chapter was longer than I thought it would be. 


	24. A Rose and A Gun

A/N: Alright, I will try to make the chapters a bit longer.  
  
Chapter 24: A Rose and A Gun  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
Everyone looked around, trying to find out where Braeden had gotten to after the shot had been fired and missed its target. The demon had dodged it, but now it seemed like he had just disappeared into thin air. As a pair of footsteps could be heard running across the grass quickly, everyone looked over at the source. Amaranta stopped when she reached the small group. Less than a minute later, Kurama joined them.  
  
"I thought I told you to keep her in the house," Hiei whispered angrily to the fox demon.  
  
"I tried. Trust me, I did. But she wouldn't allow me to keep her there." Kurama paused. "Hiei, there is something I have to tell you."  
  
Before he could finish there came a loud type of cackle from what seemed like all around.  
  
"Ah, so you are finally here, my dear. Shall we be getting back?"  
  
"Don't think you are going to lay one filthy hand on her!" Kurama shouted to nowhere.  
  
Braeden stepped out from behind a tree, chuckling. "And you think you are going to stop me?"  
  
"Yes." Kurama took out a rose and held it to his nose.  
  
This made Braeden laugh even harder. "What are you going to do?" he asked mockingly. "Take me out to dinner?" He laughed some more.  
  
Kurama glared at him. "Rose whip." The rose transformed into a magnificent whip.  
  
Braeden stopped. "Yes, I've heard of this. Rose whip. It is said to cut through anything and everything."  
  
"Exactly." Kurama raised his arm into the air. "Rose whip lash." With strikingly quick speed, the whip slashed through the air at Braeden. However, he was able to dodge it easily, so Kurama was only able to cut down trees.  
  
As he was finishing up his attack, the whip hit Braeden on the shoulder, cutting through his shirt and causing blood to spill from a small wound. The demon stood straight as if nothing had happened. He looked down at his shirt then back at Kurama.  
  
"This was one of my favorite shirts," he said, simply.  
  
"Spirit gun!"  
  
Braeden looked quickly in Yusuke's direction to see that he had fired off another "bullet" that was headed straight towards him. He quickly jumped out of the way, but came short as the ball of spirit energy barely touched his thigh, ripping open the fabric and creating a small gash.  
  
Yusuke smirked. "Getting a little sloppy, aren't we?"  
  
Braeden stood to his full height, glaring at them. He was not happy. "Enough. Play time is over." He held out his hand and a ball of black energy, with what looked like little bolts of lightning flickering around inside of it, slowly grew. "Get ready to die." He fired off the first one with a hint of a grin forming at his lips.  
  
The ball hurled forwards. Kuwabara pushed Yusuke and Kurama out of the way and stood poised with his spirit sword as if he were bating.  
  
"Come on. I'll hit is out of the park."  
  
"No! Kuwabara you mustn't touch it!" Kurama screamed.  
  
Kuwabara jumped out of the way at the last minute, just getting knicked. He looked behind him to see a tree shroud in the balls darkness.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
But before he could speak another word the tree exploded. Everyone ducked as pieces of wood and leaves flew out at them. Amaranta and Braeden, however, stood looking at each other, as if they knew that was going to happen.  
  
"Whoa!" Kuwabara backed away from what was left of the tree. Only then did he notice that where the dark spirit energy had hit him slightly was a large cut with blood pouring out of it.  
  
Yukina came over to him quickly. "Hold still." She began to heal him.  
  
Everyone looked over at Braeden who was snickering.  
  
"He is very powerful," Hiei explained. "Don't expect the same results from any of your attacks." 


	25. Two Down

Chapter 25: Two Down.  
  
With Kuwabara out of the way, being healed by Yukina off to the side, Braeden faced his last three opponents: Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke. All of them were poised in a defensive stance, awaiting his next attack. This made him smirk. He had developed quite a name around, powerful with great demonic powers. His name could strike fear in the lack of hearts of so many other demons. Yet, he was impressed that the people he faced now hadn't run off yet or gave in. Either they were all very stupid or they were all extremely brave.  
  
"Are you ready?" Braeden asked the three of them.  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" Yusuke retorted.  
  
The demon smirked again and bowed his head slightly. "I guess not." With much grace, he threw his hand straight up into the air and brought it down just as quickly, slicing his face in half with his thin hand. Then he thrust his hand out sideways, and soon a small red glow could be seen emanating from his fingertips. The light seemed to get brighter and brighter, blinding the three males until they had to shield their eyes with their hands.  
  
"What is that?" Yusuke asked, staring at the unearthly glow.  
  
Before he could be answered, the light disappeared. Everyone gasped except for Amaranta. She had seen this trick before. It was nothing new. The trees were deathly silent now, waiting to see what would happen next. All of a sudden the same red light shot towards each person of the small Urameshi team. Knowing that it couldn't be good, everyone ducked, missing the path of the light.  
  
"What the hell is going on!?" Yusuke shouted from the ground.  
  
"Be careful," Kurama warned. "Those blasts are very powerful. They are even deadly for most."  
  
Yusuke looked behind him as the trees backing his friends and himself up were all blown backwards, taking their roots with them. Then, the light vanished. Slowly, everyone go to their feet, wondering what that attack could have been. Braeden stood perfectly still. Yusuke growled lightly.  
  
Without hesitation or warning, the spirit detective took off at a sprint towards the demon, who still didn't move from his impending doom. Getting close, Yusuke stuck out his finger like a gun. However, before he could fire, he noticed something black out of the corner of his eye. He turned and felt a jolt of pain as he got kicked in the jaw. He fell to the ground hard.  
  
"Kurama, were you able to see how fast he moved?" Hiei asked, calmly.  
  
"No," the fox demon breathed. "It looked as if he had stayed standing where he was the whole time."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Yusuke slowly got to his feet, shaking slightly. He ignored the call from Keiko and Botan, and faced his opponent with a hard stare.  
  
"That was a lucky hit. You're not going to get another one in." He slid his arm over his lips, wiping away the small trace of blood that threatened to spill down his chin.  
  
"Whatever you say, Mr. Spirit Detective." Braeden grinned.  
  
"Spirit gun!" Yusuke yelled, holding out his finger again. This time the blue light started flickering at his finger and soon an orb of blue spirit energy raced towards the spot where his foe stood.  
  
The orb hit, causing a bright flash to go off. In that moment of weakness, Braeden saw his opportunity and fired a red orb of energy towards Yusuke. Yusuke looked up from shielding his eyes to see it coming towards him. It was going to fast, he wouldn't be able to move in time. He braced for an impact that never came. Instead he heard a woman's wail of pain and felt another body slam into his, knocking both of them over.  
  
Leaning up on his hands, Yusuke saw Botan's immobile figure lying across his own.  
  
"Botan!" he screamed.  
  
He scrambled to turn her over and saw that the orb had ripped the skin on her torso open some. There was blood everywhere. He quickly picked her up in his arms and rushed over to Yukina.  
  
"Yukina, you've got to heal her! Quickly! Before it's too late!"  
  
"Set her down, please," Yukina ordered.  
  
Yusuke did as told. He kneeled next to Botan, grasping her cold hand in his own.  
  
"This is going to take a little while because the wound is large," she replied, starting the process.  
  
"Stay there and watch after her, Yusuke. Hiei and I will fight Braeden," Kurama remarked.  
  
"Come on! You think I am just going to sit here and let him do this to her?" Yusuke retorted.  
  
"For once in your life, Urameshi, don't be a fool." Hiei looked over at him. "Your place is by Botan's side for now. You are the one that made her feel guilty and end up sacrificing her own life for yours. She even knew that you wouldn't be nearly as badly hurt as she is now. She still did it to win over your trust, once more."  
  
Yusuke was a bit surprised at what he had to say. He looked down at Botan then back up at Hiei, squeezing her hand tighter in his.  
  
"Fine," Yusuke gave in. "But I want you two to really kick his ass for me."  
  
Yusuke smirked at Kurama and Hiei. They turned to face their opponent. Two down, two to go. 


	26. A Fallen Flower

Chapter 26: A Fallen Flower  
  
Now that Yusuke was tending to Botan that left Kurama and Hiei left to battle Braeden. A wind rushed past, ruffling his dark hair and causing dark locks to fly across his face. No one moved. This was the moment of truth. Who would make the first move? This was not an easy choice to make. With one wrong attack, failure could follow shortly. Neither side, good or bad, wanted that to happen.  
  
"Are you sure you two don't want to just give up? It will save you a great deal of pain." Braeden attempted speaking, wondering what the consequences might be.  
  
"Why don't you just be quiet," Hiei retorted. "Or would you like having your voice box ripped out?"  
  
Braeden chuckled, almost maniacally.  
  
"I believe my companion was being serious," Kurama chimed in. "Trust me. He is not one to be taken lightly."  
  
The demon ceased his laughter. "After all you have witnessed and all I have told you, do you still honestly think that I will be that easily defeated?"  
  
"So, you've admitted that it is a possible task to try and defeat you," Kurama said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, please. One would have to be either stupid or suicidal." This was his chance. While they were focusing on his words, Braeden would rip them to shreds. He took off, quick as light, towards the two demons. "Which are you?" His voice had turned more malevolent and deeper.  
  
Hiei and Kurama were able to move out of the way, though, before they were hit with his punch. Ramming his fist into the ground, he felt the earth around it fly into the air and near his face. His fist continued deeper and deeper into the ground, creating a larger crater every second.  
  
When his fist was retracted from the ground, a large hole, about forty feet every way, was left. Mouths dropped open in awe. Keiko and Kuwabara took a step backwards. He was finally showing his true powers, although who could say if this was his limit or not? They only hoped it was and that no more surprises would come.  
  
Hiei looked casually down at it. "That's all?" he asked Braeden. "I thought your punch would have been greater then just...that." Wounding his ego. That was one thing demons did not appreciate.  
  
"You think your punch could do better?" Braeden snarled.  
  
"I don't think, I know it can." Hiei smirked. It was getting to him. Either his opponent was going to be distracted by his ego, or, and Hiei hoped this wouldn't happen, he would become stronger and more deadly. "Would you like me to test it on you?"  
  
"Don't make me laugh. The day you are able to lay one hand on me will be the day I finally die."  
  
"And that day has come," Kurama called.  
  
The fox demon had taken advantage of the distracted situation and started towards Braeden, attempting to strike him. He slashed out with his rose whip. Braeden dodged the whip for the most part, but what he didn't call for was getting slashed twice. This man had caught him off guard, which yielded to his advantage.  
  
Kurama stopped meters from Braeden. "What was that about laying a hand on you?" he asked, smirking.  
  
"Bastard," he spat. "At least I don't use a moment of weakness against a person. I fight when they are at their strongest, instead of taking the easy way out...the cowards way out."  
  
He held the newly formed wound that stretched across his chest, while he let the other on his hip bleed slightly. These would slow him down, but only a little. If this was all they had then they were going to be finished shortly. Braeden had something up his sleeve, something saved for the little shrimp with the bandage around his forehead.  
  
Using Kurama's close distance to his advantage, Braeden took off at a fast sprint. If one were to blink at the moment of take off, they would have missed it. Kurama had barely gotten a grasp on what was happening when he suddenly felt a surge of pain enter his shoulder. The force drove him backwards and towards the ground.  
  
He slammed into the dirt hard, causing ripples of pain throughout his spine. The force ramming into his shoulder hadn't ceased yet. It was driving Kurama deeper into the earth. How had everything fallen apart so suddenly? As the force subsided, Kurama slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in a large crater. The one Braeden had created? No, a newly made one. One that he had helped create. He tried to move but his left side cracked against it. Kurama let out a sharp breath of pain. It was most likely broken, maybe in several places.  
  
Amaranta knew this. She knew this part. Slowly, almost as if in slow motion, she saw Braeden turning on Hiei, who was still looking to Kurama.  
  
"Now you die!" she heard Braeden shout. His voice seemed distant, though.  
  
She watched as Hiei slowly turned his head to look at Braeden. This was it. She saw the black glow starting to emanate from her masters fist. Hiei had no way to stop him now, he was too close. But she could do something. She could. It was her destiny. She ran at Hiei as fast as she could. All she was able to see before getting blasted backwards was Hiei's startled and surprised expression.  
  
The blast felt like thousands of knives piercing into her skin at once. No. It felt worse than that. Worse than any pain imaginable. Yes, this was it. His trademark move. Amaranta felt her back smash into something hard, most likely a tree trunk. Then she felt herself sinking towards the ground and landing hard on her stomach. She had never felt more alive then she did now. This was what she wanted, what she had lived her life for. It was the final day of the rest of her life. 


	27. Dragon of the Darkness Flame: The Jagan ...

A/N: Yeah, he is kind of a hypocrite. And I am sorry. I will try to make it to the length of your liking.  
  
Chapter 27: Dragon of the Darkness Flame; The Jagan Eye Revealed  
  
Hiei could only watch in silent horror as this demon girl used her own life to save his. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for him. There was no injured Botan, nobody standing on the sidelines, no Kurama laying hurt somewhere, and definitely no Braeden waiting to kick his ass. The spotlights seemed to rest on him, sitting uselessly on the ground, and Amaranta, who was flying through the air towards a tree.  
  
The sound of frail bones crushing into something hard made him flinch. The tree cracked. The force of the blow was too powerful. No one would be able to withstand a hit like that, and that was what made Hiei worried and angry. He watched as the girl slipped to the ground and lay motionlessly next to the fallen tree. Motionless. This couldn't be happening.  
  
Everyone was quiet. Everything was quiet. It was as if there was no world, that it was frozen in time. Even Braeden had a shocked expression on his face. He hadn't expected this. He hadn't expected this at all. The last thing he wanted to do was harm his demon minion. He had thought she wasn't capable of any feelings other than those she was created with. Had she been able to develop more? Why had she never shown any other towards him? Why would she save- No. NO! Why would she save this-this runt? She was his! HIS!  
  
Not anymore. Now she wasn't getting up. Now she was as still and quiet as death. Braeden knew what happened to his victim when this special attack hit them. First, it would hit you with such force and such pain like none ever experienced before. Your mind would want to slip into unconsciousness while your body wailed in agony, keeping your mind awake. If one were to hit a solid object, all the bones in whatever part of their body hit would cease to exist. They would be smashed into either a thousand pieces or into dust. At least that's what it would feel like.  
  
Hiei stood quickly and started towards Amaranta. He needed to see if she was ok. He couldn't leave her there. Not like that.  
  
"Hiei, no," Kurama rasped out.  
  
He stopped and turned. "You're insane, Kurama. There is no way I am leaving her there."  
  
"Have you forgotten about your battle?" the fox demon asked. He watched Hiei look over at Braeden, who was still standing in shock. "You must finish the task at hand first. Then attend to the girl."  
  
Hiei hesitated. "But, she needs help!"  
  
"I will watch over her until you are done." Kurama slowly stood, clutching his injured shoulder with his opposite hand. He limped towards the fallen demon and collapsed into a sitting position on the tree trunk. His breathing was quickened and his heart was beating faster than normal. He really needed to get this wound healed.  
  
Hiei watched Kurama brush some hair out of Amaranta's face and then check her pulse. Her hand fell limply in the demons own.  
  
"She's alive," he called happily. "But barely."  
  
Hiei breathed a sigh of relief. Now he needed to kill this bastard who harmed her. He turned to face Braeden, who seemed to be out of the shock. The stare Hiei gave him was one that was rarely ever seen. It was one of sheer hatred and detest.  
  
"You will pay for what you did to her," he snarled. "You will pay with your life!"  
  
Hiei's speed was so fast that no one could see him. He attacked Braeden with much force and power. He hit about half of the time he was punching. This evil demon was getting sloppy. He must really not have been expecting to hit Amaranta. But it was too late for apologies. Hiei was just starting to unleash his wrath upon this unsuspecting victim. He would cry out for death before the end!  
  
When Braeden lashed out in an attempt to stop him, he jumped back a ways. The demon opponent took deep breaths trying to regain himself. His lip was bleeding slightly and soon bruises would form on that once handsome face of his.  
  
He slid his lower arm slowly across his mouth, saying, "You can pack quite a punch for a runt." A small, cocky smiled played at his lips.  
  
At least he seemed less self-indulged. Those hits must have knocked some sense into his brain, if he even had one. Just in time too. It would be a shame for him to die in a haze of stupidity. Although, they always said that the only cure for stupidity was death. Should he find out?  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked instead. "Why did you do that to her?"  
  
"You think I meant to do that?" he asked quietly. "You think I would ever mean to harm her? Excuse me, but if you haven't forgotten I am the one who looked after her before you kidnapped her. I treated her well, I saw to it that she got whatever she wanted."  
  
"If what you say is true, then why didn't she fight us to get back to you?"  
  
Braeden said nothing. He did not know the answer to this. For once he could not think of a witty comeback. He had been good to her, hadn't he? He had treated her like a person, well mostly. She had known his responsibilities and obligations. She had accepted it silently, or at least that is what he had assumed.  
  
"Can't think of an answer, can you?" Hiei stood very serious, not blinking. "Well I'll tell you the reason. It's because she wanted to get away! From you! From everything! You treated her like shit! Like she was nothing! That is why she didn't try to go back."  
  
That was it. He didn't need to take this, especially from the bastard that stood across from him. He knew how he had treated Amaranta and how he felt about her. He knew he would never do anything intentional to harm her. This other demon, though, who had tried to steal her away from him, he would never know. He would never understand the feelings a demon who was supposed to be so sensitively challenged as himself would feel.  
  
"Enough of this chit-chat," Braeden said. "Now it is time to die."  
  
He ran towards Hiei, his speed decreased some because of all the blows he had absorbed and the wounds that still plagued his skin. However, he took no notice of them and just ran as fast as he could, his arm cocked backwards getting ready for the first punch.  
  
Hiei saw him coming and quickly dodged the first couple attacks, but soon he began to feel forces project pain to different parts of his body. How had he suddenly been able to breach Hiei's defenses? He wasn't stronger, at least not since the new gashes. Something wasn't right. He wasn't focusing at all. The majority of his thoughts were on Amaranta and if she was going to be fine. He should have all his attention focused on defeating this pathetic loser.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kurama watched the battle that was taking place so far, a little horrified. If Hiei kept this up, it would be over in just a short amount of time. He had to remain focused. He knew it was hard to do, but it was possible and it had to be done.  
  
"Hiei, concentrate!" he yelled, hoping his friend would listen to the advice.  
  
It seemed to help a little, as Hiei began blocking some of the attacks. He even managed to throw one of his own at Braeden, but unfortunately missed only to be knocked in the side of the head.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Kurama looked down at Amaranta. She was stirring slightly. Maybe there was hope for her after all. Maybe she had been wrong. Hopefully. He saw her cough, some blood dribbling down the side of her mouth. She winced as pain shot through her from the movement of the cough. It did not look good. Not at all. Would Yukina be able to heal her? He hoped so.  
  
Amaranta opened her eyes a slant and saw the red headed demon staring down at her. She moaned a little and rolled her head wearily to the side in order to see what Hiei was up to. He wasn't doing too well. He wasn't focused. It was all her fault. She opened her mouth to call out to him, but it filled with blood instead of words. Amaranta spluttered, blood shooting out of her mouth and onto the grass.  
  
Kurama gasped and quickly turned her onto her back. He looked up and saw Hiei now staring at them. NO! A blow was sent to his stomach and he was thrown far back with the force.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hiei hit a tree hard, the bark cutting into his back. He fell to the ground with a thud. He had to go on. Keep fighting for her. She was alive. He had seen her move. But the blood that had come out of her mouth was nothing to take lightly. It just made him more angry and more worried. He needed to get to her and before he did that he needed to get rid of Braeden. That meant no more fooling around. It was time to end this futile dispute.  
  
Hiei stood slowly and faced Braeden, who was looking to Amaranta with a little bit of relief that she wasn't dead. This was the time.  
  
"Braeden!" Hiei called. "It is time to end this. No more playing around."  
  
With one quick sweep, he removed the white bandana that had been tied around his forehead. An eye stared out at the evil demon now, ready and waiting.  
  
"A third eye?" Braeden asked, apparently not scared. "What are you going to do, stare me to death?" He chuckled at his own joke.  
  
"I wouldn't make light of the Jagan eye," he said darkly. "It doesn't like to be laughed at."  
  
He could feel power starting to come forth into his right arm. It was a dark and strange power, yet he knew it all too well. What he was planning to do was dangerous and deadly. If it all went according to plan then this fight was over. It was time to say goodbye.  
  
The dark power began to emanate from Hiei's arm. A black flame seemed to have engulfed it. Slowly the technique was coming along. It took much strength in order to control the monster made of energy that would come forth. If there was just one tiny mess up, the beast could turn on him and devour his life as he was planning to do to Braeden.  
  
"It is time to face your fate," Hiei said. He pointed his right arm towards his enemy. "Dragon of the darkness flame!"  
  
A black dragon made of dark energy from the spirit realm came forth. If it had vocal chords it would have been roaring and striking fear into the hearts of all. In one quick motion it rushed towards its victim. Braeden had no time to react. The beast was upon him faster than anything. He felt his life draining away. There was no other feeling like it. It rushed over him and then disappeared almost instantly in a haze of black smoke. 


	28. Escape

Chapter 28: Escape  
  
The forest was silent. The fight was over. Everyone knew it, even though the smoke hadn't finished clearing. The only other time they had seen Hiei ever use the dragon of the darkness flame was against Zeru in the dark tournament. Afterwards his arm had been charred. It was hard for someone to control the dragon. If they weren't careful it could destroy them as well. Hiei had gotten lucky again.  
  
The black mark had snaked its way around his lower arm, once again. It throbbed in pain, but Hiei paid no mind to it. It could be overcome. He just wanted to see his work, what had happened to the demon. But he already seemed to know. After all, it had to be the same thing that happened to the other foe he used it on. Somehow, though, Hiei needed a reassurance that he had actually gotten Braeden.  
  
The black smoke curled slowly towards the sky, lifting from what was left of the enemy. There was no body. No blood. Not even a shred of hair or clothing or any sign that Braeden had once existed. What used to be the demon was now a pile of ash. So he really had terminated the man. It really was over. All it took was one blast of immense dark energy from the depths of spirit world.  
  
"Hn. He wasn't that tough," Hiei murmured over the remains.  
  
He heard a sharp intake of breath and turned quickly around towards where Amaranta and Kurama were. He gasped and rushed over, kneeling by the woman's side. She had been hit with such great force it was a miracle she was still alive. Braeden had used lots of his spiritual energy, besides the strength his own muscles possessed. The outcome of what was going to happen did not look good.  
  
Yukina came slowly over to them. Botan was stirring from her unconsciousness. It was time for the ice apparition to heal the others that had injuries. She stopped behind Hiei, afraid to speak or make a gesture. She looked towards Kurama, who was holding his wounded shoulder with his hand. He looked up and met her gaze. It was a sad gaze. It said that there was no way she would be able to heal Amaranta's giant wound. It was too immense.  
  
"Kurama. Let me heal your shoulder," she whispered.  
  
The fox demon could only nod. He met Yukina half way and let her begin the process. The glow that filled the area around his shoulder was warm and soothing. It relaxed his muscles, but it couldn't relax his mind. Kurama continued to stare down at Hiei and the demon girl on the ground. Remorse for his friend spread throughout his body. Tears started growing in the back of his eyes. They were not yet ready to be released.  
  
Hiei looked down into Amaranta's eyes, as she stared back up at him. Pain shot through his body. It wasn't physical pain, but something much worse that would take a longer time to heal. Emotional anguish. Why did life have to be so hard? Why did it have to introduce something wonderful to you then take it abruptly away? It would have been better if he had never met this girl. Then he wouldn't have to experience this damn pain. He never wanted to experience it again.  
  
"I-Is it over?" Amaranta asked slowly and quietly.  
  
Her lungs were severely damaged. She wouldn't be able to speak any louder or clearer than that. Hiei could only nod. Speaking would only bring along the tears. He saw her shut her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Then, it was as if a miracle happened. A smile played across the demons lips. It was the first time in her entire life. It looked beautiful. It felt nice to her. She could smile!  
  
"Good," she whispered.  
  
Amaranta's breathing was becoming ever more shallow. Her breaths were labored and heavy. Hiei shook his head. He looked up at Yukina.  
  
"You have to heal her!" he shouted. "Right now!"  
  
Yukina stopped what she was doing and looked over at him.  
  
"Hiei, I am really sorry. I can't." Her voice was soft and sweet.  
  
He could tell she was telling the truth and was really sorry about it. But he couldn't accept it. She was a natural healer. She could at least try.  
  
"You have to do something! You can't just let her die!"  
  
Yukina's eyes filled with tears. "It would be useless. Anyway, this is what she wanted. This is her fate. Do you really want me to interfere with that? Look. She is finally happy."  
  
Hiei looked down at Amaranta. Somehow he hadn't noticed all the blood before. Crimson liquid stained the grass around the girl. Some still flowed out of the giant wound. Her clothes were now red from the blood, as were Hiei's hands and body. Red specks had jumped onto her pale face and neck.  
  
He noticed she was still smiling, her breaths slowing down. She had predicted it. She had known what was coming and accepted it with eager joy. It was the one time in her life that would actually matter because it was the one time that she was happy. The life she had been brought into was that of sorrow and despair. It hadn't been a life. Just a cold, dark prison. She would be free now. Yukina was right. There was nothing to be done. He had to let her rest now.  
  
The breaths slowed. Her chest began to slowly stop rising and falling. Her eyes remained shut. A smile was still etched onto her lips. It wouldn't disappear. Not now. Not ever. It was there for all eternity. Her body began to go lax. Hiei held her closer, as if trying to protect her. But her muscles relaxed. Her head lolled to the side. She was motionless. Letting out her final breath of air, Hiei knew she had escaped. That she had been a lucky one to final break free from this tormenting Earth in such a good way. Now only spirit world awaited her arrival.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Summer turned to Fall, Fall turned to Winter, and still the seasons passed. Everything went back to normal, the fight slipped to the back of everyone's mind. Well almost everyone's. Hiei still thought about that day frequently. The dark mark snaked around his lower right arm from when he called upon the dragon of the darkness flame was a visible reminder of what had happened. As it faded with each passing month, he feared his memories might fade along with it. He didn't want to forget the woman he had grew to love. The woman he had lost just as quickly as she had entered his life. He had thought it would have been best if they had never met, but he was glad they had. He had grown and learned things throughout the process.  
  
The spot in the woods where she had last lain had been barren at first. Flowers refused to grow there, the grass remain indented, even the blood refused to come off. Not long afterwards, though, a single flower could be seen starting to spring to life from the ground. Soon many others followed its trend. The flowers were that like none ever seen before. They were an unearthly red and black mixture. A patch of sunlight always seemed to break through the thick canopy of the trees and light up that particular spot. It was never touched. Never disturbed. The flowers seemed to carry a certain familiar aura with them. It seemed apparent. Because no matter what season came to pass, no matter what type of weather seemed to plague the atmosphere, the flowers were always in bloom. The flowers never faded...  
  
A/N: Yay! It is complete! I hope you all liked the ending. I tried not to make it sappy, but I don't know if I succeeded. This is the last chapter. So the story is done. Over. Finished. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if it wasn't to any of your likings. Hopefully you will grace me with your presence and review some of my other stories. Thank you! ~CD 


End file.
